


New Beginnings: An Ever changing state

by Empress37



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Soooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37/pseuds/Empress37
Summary: A series of oneshots based on my main fic, New Beginnings. These are random idea's that I had for the characters. Primarily about relationships. Will be exploring different relationships, and also AU's with the characters. I will also take requests.





	1. Of Gods and Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had. Obviously HEAVILY based off Greek Mythology.

It wasn’t often that the god of the dead got time to herself, but as of late, whenever she did have a free moment it was always spent the same way. She sat in her throne of obsidian, staring at the beautifully crafted silver and gold mirror, a gift from the god of the forges and omens, and her best friend, Garrus.

Most people would think such a bright and beautiful creation would look out of place in the hall of the goddess of death. But contrary to most mortal stories, the goddess actually kept her realm bright and rather beautiful. After all, for most, death should not be a punishment. The after life was meant to be enjoyed. It was a place where the mortals could finally set aside their worldly concerns and live out eternity in comfort. Unless of course they were absolute bastards. But there was a special place for them.

The hall of the goddess was lit brightly with torches, bathing it in a warm, comforting glow. The walls were not some dreary or foreboding black, but rather warm tones of green and blue. Although with her latest obsession, those close to the goddess noted that she had started to favour black and silver as her favoured colours.

And just what was the goddess’s latest obsession? Well that was precisely what she watched in the mirror. The mirror could show her any being in creation, mortal or god. After all, with her job, she rarely got to visit the other gods much, nevermind ever visiting a mortal. Yet with the vast abilities of the mirror, it only ever showed a single individual.

The goddess sat in her throne, a smile on her face as she watched the mirror. It reflected one of her favourite sights. The woman stood in the dawns light, resplendent in her blackened armour. Her bronze skin glowed in the warm morning light, her strong arms rippled with muscles as her left hand gripped her spear tightly, while the other rested on the pommel of a sheathed blade. Her dark brown, almost black hair was tied into a long braid, coming out of the bottom of her helmet. The goddess actually preferred the mortal’s hair unbound. Her grey, almost silver eyes stared out from her helmet.

She smiled as she watched the mortal walk towards the front of the battle line her soldiers had formed. She moved with a deadly grace, one that only whispered at the incredible power and skill she possessed. The goddess knew the power this mortal possessed, a power that was wholly hers. No divine intervention had ever aided her. Yet the goddess, and many other’s suspected she was capable of besting even the war god himself in single combat. Not that Saren would ever admit that, being the grumpy bastard he was.

The goddess watched with rapt attention, unconsciously licking her lips as the mortal took her position at the head of the army. This was always her favourite part. Well, second favourite. Watching the mortal in battle was incredible. The way she moved, how her muscles contracted, unleashing their power. The mortal weaved a dance of death that was awe inspiring. Many denizens in the afterlife had been sent her by this very mortal.

“Shepard!” A booming voice echoed across the hall, accompanied with a blinding flash and the sound of metal striking metal.

The goddess glared at the visitor, her annoyance flaring. “What the shit do you want Garrus?!” Normally she would be excited to see her brother and best friend, but the good part was just about to happen!

Anybody else would have shrunk back at her biting tone, but that god of the forge just laughed. “Not interrupting am I?” His bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I’ll feed your stupid ass to Cerberus!” Shepard growled, retuning her attention to the mirror. The signal to charge was just being given, she couldn’t waste any more time.

Garrus just laughed in response, completely un-threatened he ascended to the goddess’s throne, looking into the mirror, a knowing grin coming onto his face.

“I should have known.” He chuckled softly, looking back to his sister, whose eyes never wavered from the screen.

“What do you want?” She asked, absentmindedly, almost all of her attention was still devoted to watching the mirror. The two armies had clashed and now the mortal was weaving her deadly dance. She was a blur of speed. No blade could touch her, she moved like the wind. Nor could any shield protect from her, she had the strength of a tiger.

“You know, I gave you this mirror so you could see the world, not just watch a single mortal.”

“At least I do things besides reorganizing my forge.”

“Better than pining after some mortal.” Garrus muttered under his breath.

“I am not pining!” Shepard jumped up from her throne, her voice indignant as she started at her fellow god.

“How many times have you watched her bathe?” Garrus had a knowing grin on his lips.

The goddess of death sputtered, her cheeks filling with heat as she tried to insist she had done so such thing. But it was a lie. Nothing could compare with seeing the mortal’s bare skin shining in the moonlight. And Shepard had seen the goddess of beauty naked!

“I will kick your ass!” Shepard growled, stepping closer to the laughing god.

“Calm down,” Garrus reined in his laughing, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “I’m not judging. You have good taste.” He looked at her with a friendly smile. “She is an incredible woman. She’s all the talk on Olympus. Apparently Saren actually appeared before her and offered her his blessings. She turned him down flat.”

“Really?” Shepard couldn’t help but grin at that image. The god of war could use with a bit of humbling now and then. “That’s what Joker is saying anyway. You know how nosey he is, probably watched the whole thing. Apparently she said she didn’t need his blessings and challenged him to a duel to prove it.”

“What did he say?” Shepard struggled to speak through her bubbling laughter.

“He ran away.”

The laughter broke free, both gods howling in amusement at the image of the ever grumpy god of war running from a mortal. He would never live that down. Shepard hated that she hadn’t been watching the mortal during that meeting.

After a few moments the two finally regained control of themselves. Shepard glanced at the mirror, it still showed the battle. The mortal was covered in the blood of her enemies, but it did nothing to detract from her beauty. She weaved under swords, cutting down all who didn’t immediately flee from her.

“Have you ever even spoken to her?” Garrus asked, his voice sounding sincere this time.

“You think I should?” Shepard glanced back to her fellow god. She didn’t often appear in the mortal realm, unless she absolutely had to. Her mischief was confined to her fellow divines. After all, they were far more amusing to mess with. Although this mortal was fairly serious herself.

“Unless you’re scared of her.” Garrus grinned, knowing exactly how the goddess would respond.

“Watch and learn bird brain.” Shepard returned his grin before disappearing in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

 

Revan picked her way through the battlefield. It had been a good fight today. They triumphed with minimal casualties. The barbarians would think twice before raiding again. Assuming of course that Revan decided not to wipe them all out in retribution.

Revan froze as the area around her suddenly darkened, then before her very eyes, there was a swirl of shadows. When it cleared a woman stood a few feet away. She wore a bright red dress with black highlights. Her fiery orange hair shone brightly in the sunlight as it returned. A large grin stretched across her full lips. The woman radiated power, it was equal parts unnerving but also somehow warm and inviting.

“Good harvest today mortal!” The woman said cheerily.

“Who are you?” Revan placed her hands on the pommels of her blades, she had lost her spear in the fight. Her instincts told her this woman was dangerous, but the woman’s demeanour was far from threatening.

“Oh you mortals have so many names for me, I forget most of them,” The woman chuckled, it was a warm sound. “My friends call me Shepard! That is my job after all, to Shepard all the mortals who pass on to my realm.”

“You are the lady of death?” Revan asked dubiously. She had envisioned the goddess of the underworld to be…well not this warm, cheerful person standing before her.

“I know right?” Shepard laughed again, it was a sound that could make birds sing. Despite herself, Revan found herself enjoying the sound. “Everyone expects me to be this dour old lady. Oh well!” She practically skipped forward, completely uncaring for the blood and bodies littering the ground, a grin on her face. “I’ll be busy for hours because of your work today.”

Revan didn’t respond, she wasn’t quite sure how to. She had only met one god before and that was the god of war. Frankly, she had thought he was an ass. He actually thought she needed his blessings to be the greatest warrior in the world? She would earn that title all on her own. But this woman…this goddess…well Revan didn’t know what to think.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Between her sunny smile, beautiful laugh, and rather stunning body (which was perfectly highlighted by her dress), Revan was rather enamoured. But she was still wary. This was a god after all, she must have some kind of agenda here.

“But that’s okay,” Shepard continued, not caring about the lack of response. “Like I said, I’m a fan.” She looked away from the bodies and back at Revan, a smirk on her lips. Emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’ve been watching you for a while.”

“Why?” Revan didn’t relax her posture or let go of her blades. She still had no idea what the goddess’s motivations were here. If anything she was growing a little annoyed with this exchange. She preferred far more direct communication.

“Well you are rather beautiful,” Shepard still grinned, her eyes roving over Revan’s body, slowly devouring her. “I can’t wait for you to wash all that blood off.” Her grin became predatory now.

Revan stiffened. This goddess…she watched her? Even while she was bathing?! Revan growled as she unsheathed her blades, pointing one in the direction of the death goddess. She refused to be some gods personal joke!

“Oh are we gonna fight?!” Shepard looked excited at the very prospect. “I’d love to get you all sweaty. Although my way is much more fun.” That predatory smirk returned and the goddess took a step closer.

Revan growled again, lunging forward, one blade swinging high while the other struck low at a different angle. It would be impossible to avoid both attacks, not with the speed and power she possessed. Of course she wasn’t attacking a mortal.

Shepard vanished in another swirl of shadows, ensuring Revan’s blades only sliced through air. An instant later she felt a powerful presence behind her, a surprisingly warm body pressed against her back and a voice whispered in her ear.

“Oh I love it when you get all passionate like that.” Shepard’s hot breath tickled hear ear, almost causing the general to shudder. But she had always been strong willed.

Revan threw her elbow backwards as she twisted, spinning one blade in her hand to thrust it backwards while the other moved to slice the goddess’s neck. But once more, she disappeared in a flurry of shadows. This time however, Revan was prepared. She had only half committed to the attacks. She stopped halfway through, redirecting them her strikes.

Her attacks never connected though as both her hands became trapped in a vice like grip. Warm, soft hands curled around her wrists. Her eyes locked with that of the goddess’s, those bright emeralds were still dancing with amusement, a smirk on her full lips.

“Mmm, I’d hoped to get this close to you.” Shepard whispered, her voice husky. Her eyes looked down to Revan’s lips, her grin getting bigger before she slowly leaned in.

Revan growled as she threw her head forward. She would not be some god’s plaything! She slammed her forehead into the goddess’s nose. She may have gotten better results headbutting a wall. The force knocked her back, causing her to fall flat on her back with a loud thud and a groan.

Her vision became spotty as she began blinking hard, trying to fight through the indescribable pain that pounded through her skull. When her vision cleared she moved her hands from her face, looking up to see the goddess staring down at her, face lit up in amusement.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Her grin turned into laughter as Revan attempted to sweep her legs, causing the goddess to disappear then reappear in a different location. “Don’t worry, I’ll kiss other places too.”

Revan growled as she launched herself at the goddess again. This time when she disappeared, she did not reappear. The mortal swore an oath that she would kill that damned woman if she ever showed her face again.

Back in the underworld, Garrus was watching the mirror, howling in laughter.

* * *

 

 Revan walked through the training ground, casting her critical eye over the recruits as they ran through their various drills. It technically wasn’t her job to do this, but she like to ensure everything was running to her standards. She couldn’t afford to let any training slip. She was pleased that nothing was out of place.

As she patrolled the grounds she caught side of a shock of fiery hair, causing her to freeze mid-step her head to snap in the direction she had seen it. But she saw only soldiers training, overseen by diligent officers.

Revan shook her head and continued on. It had been a trick of the light nothing more. She had been on edge the past few days. Ever since that bloody goddess had shown up she hadn’t been able to relax. She always felt like she was being watched now. It had taken three days to actually bathe again, although now she did it with a permanent glare. But the goddess had not shown up again, Revan hoped she had simply lost interest, like the fickle creature she was.

She paused in her inspection, speaking with several of the training officers. They gave detailed reports of the newest recruits and their progress in training. Revan was in the middle of her reply when behind the officers, she saw her.

Shepard stood there, waving with a grin on her face. She was wearing the garb of one of the many recruits, but Revan would recognize that damn grin anywhere. She felt her rage boil over as she pushed past the officers and stormed over to the recruit.

“You must have a death wish!” Revan growled, gripping both her blades tightly.

“General?” One of the officers asked, they had followed her over. A glance back at them showed their confused expressions.

Revan turned back to the infuriating goddess, only to find her gone. In her place stood a terrified looking recruit. His brown eyes were wide with fear and his voice quivered as he offered a thousand apologies.

“Get back to training.” Revan muttered, reining in her fury. She knew what she had seen. That damn woman was playing tricks on her now!

The recruit scampered away and she turned back to the officers, demanding they continued with the report. Hesitantly they complied. She wasn’t about to explain to them what had just happened. How could she? As the officers spoke, once more, over their shoulders she saw the goddess, smiling and waving happily.

Revan felt her eyes twitch in irritation. Her jaw clenched so tightly she thought it may break. Her officers continued the report, but their voices became ever more hesitant, they were not oblivious to their generals growing anger. But every time they looked over their shoulders, where her furious glare was directed, they saw nothing.

The moment the reports were done, Revan stomped off back to her quarters. If this goddess wanted to continue to taunt her then she would have to do it privately. In a place were Revan could cut off her damn head!

If she hadn’t witnessed the goddess’s powers first hand, Revan wouldn’t believe this woman was who she claimed. The goddess of the dead was always portrayed as a cold and stoic figure. One who oversaw the dead with a critical hand. She was a figure to be both feared and respected. Frankly, Revan preferred that version.

Reality was nothing short of infuriating. Sure the woman may have been devastatingly beautiful. But she was also arrogant, like all the gods. She thought she could simply claim Revan as though she had some kind of right?! She was also impossibly infuriating!

When Revan made it back to her estate, the servants all gave her a wide birth. It wasn’t often they saw their ever cold and calm master in such a state, but the few times had been more than enough of a lesson. It wasn’t until she had almost neared her room that one finally dared to approach her.

“My lady, you return again. The delivery arrived in your absence, we placed it in your room as you requested.”

Revan froze, she spun to face the head of her servants. “What?”

“The…” The man swallowed thickly before continuing. “The delivery you informed us about…you returned shortly after your departure to inform us it would be arriving. We placed it in your room as you requested.”

Revan felt her eyes twitch once more in anger. That audacious bitch! Now she was impersonating Revan herself?! Without another word she turned and stormed into her room, eyes blazing with fury as they took in the newest addition to her simple and orderly room.

A massive statue of the goddess of death now occupied the center of her room, sitting right at the foot of her bed. But that wasn’t even the worst part. Laying right in the middle of her bed, stretched out as though she owned it, wearing only a tantalizingly short black and silver dress, was the goddess herself.

“Welcome home,” Shepard said, her voice bright, but containing trace amounts of lust. “I’ve been waiting for you.” She arched her back in a stretch, pushing her well showcased breasts out for an even greater view.

“Get out.” Revan growled, drawing both her swords. She swore she would kill this damn goddess if it was the last thing she did. This was her home! Her room! Her sanctuary from the rest of the world! She would not allow anyone to claim it, especially not some goddess who thought she was entitled to it.

“Oh, but your bed is so comfortable.” Shepard let out a loud moan as she stretched, this time she had rolled onto her front, her back arching, sending her ass into the air. Her dress barely covering it, but revealing the creamy white expanse of her smooth legs. Revan would deny with her last breath that her eyes even so much as flicked over their length, much less lingered.

“See something you like?” Shepard purred, holding her position far longer than necessary, her eyes sparkled, matching the smirk on her face. “I know you do.” The smirk got even bigger and Shepard wiggled her hips.

“You don’t know me.” Revan spat, her anger reaching dangerous levels. The arrogance of this goddess was infuriating.

“Not as well as I would like to.” The smirk fell away and was replaced with…a smile. A genuine smile. It lit up not only the goddess’s face, but the entire room. It actually caused Revan to falter, her anger forgotten as she got lost in the warmth of that look.

The goddess disappeared in that familiar swirl of shadows, appearing directly behind Revan. One hand was at Revan’s hip, tugging at a buckle on her armour. The other, warm, and oh so soft hand, was on her bicep, slowly and gently running down her arm. The contact cause a pleasant heat to surge through Revan’s body. She felt the goddess’s hot breath on her neck as the woman pressed her lips to Revan’s ear. Not even after a thousand years of torture would Revan admit to having to repress a shudder of pleasure at the sensations.

“Let’s start by getting you out of this armour.” That teasing tone was back and she could feel the goddess smirk.

In an instant Revan felt her rage return. Using all the speed she possessed, she spun, her blades not even blurring they moved so fast to slice through the arrogant goddess. Revan felt herself grin when the goddess didn’t disappear in time, her blades connected…and snapped the moment they struck the goddess.

“Come now,” The goddess chuckled. “Surely you didn’t think mortal weapons could harm me.” Her hands darted forward and snatched the broken swords from Revan’s hands and tossed them away. “Now that those are gone, lets move on to the armour.” Her predatory smirk was back, but Revan barely noticed it.

She stared at the broken blades laying on the ground. Anger and a shocking amount of sorrow began to overwhelm her. She couldn’t control her voice when she shouted.

“Get out.” She knew her voice was quivering with emotion, she would hate herself for that later. Right now she couldn’t control it.

“Come now, -I”

“Get out!” Revan’s voice betrayed her, cracking and showing all the emotions that were storming through her.

The goddess gave her a surprised look, taking a step back. Revan used that momentum to shove the god. Maybe she could shove her out the window and she would crack her fucking skull on the road. The goddess actually stumbled back a step, she opened her mouth to speak but Revan didn’t give her the chance to speak.

“I said get the fuck out!” She was visibly shaking with rage as she shouted, her hands clenched into tight fists. She didn’t care if it would break her hands, she was close to pummeling this bitches face.

The goddess started at her for a moment, confusion on her face. But then, finally, she disappeared in a swirl of shadows and Revan was left alone. She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. She bent down and retrieved the pieces of her broken swords with trembling hands. Letting out a heavy sigh, still filled with emotion, she dropped down onto her bed, still staring at the shards. There was nobody left alive who could re-forge the blades. They were gone forever.

 

* * *

 

Shepard sat at the head of the massive table, her usually bright and happy demeanour was now dark and foreboding, making the entire room shift to reflect her mood. Light never seemed to travel far before it was devoured by the shadows, and there was a deathly chill to the air.

Everyone could sense the goddess’s mood, if it wasn’t apparent enough by the room itself, it was shown by how she sat with her chin resting on her hand, a frown etched on her face and her eyes stared off into the distance. The normally lively conversation was almost none existant. What was usually a friendly and warm welcoming party and celebration for the newest arrived spirits to the underworld, was now the dreary, and uncomfortable affair everyone always thought it was.

But Shepard didn’t really care, she barely even noticed anyone around her. She couldn’t stop thinking about her last encounter with Revan. It had been three days and her current mood had been constant the entire time. She wasn’t sure what had caused the other woman to react so negatively.

Sure, she was used to experiencing anger and annoyance from Revan. But what she had seen in the mortal’s room…that was different. Sure, Revan had looked and sounded angry, but there had been and shocking amount of pain and sorrow entering into her voice. If Shepard didn’t know better, she’d say the woman had looked like she was about to cry.

Shepard had been wracking her brain, trying to figure out what she had done so wrong. She knew it had something to do with those swords, but couldn’t figure out why. The woman could just have them re-forged, or get all new ones. She was incredibly wealthy, she could have some of the best blades made by mortal hands. So what was the issue here?

She had thought about asking some of the other gods, as they were bound to know more about Revan. Shepard herself rarely paid attention to the mortal world and it had only been recently that she had started to watch Revan. But her best chance for information would be Saren, and she didn’t want to talk to that prick.

Shepard sighed, her eyes finally refocusing on the party before her. Although that word was being quite generous. Almost nobody was talking and they were all sitting stiffly, nervously shifting in their chairs. She knew it was her fault. She sighed again before disappearing in a whirlwind of shadows, not even bothering to excuse herself. The party would be better off without her.

She usually loved those parties. It was so nice seeing all the new faces, watching them interact with those who had already passed on. Friends, families, and lovers reuniting. It was a wonderful affair. It was at those parties that She had first learned of Revan. A group of soldiers had been talking, sharing stories of their exploits, and their deaths. All of them had died at Revan’s hands.

At first, Shepard had thought nothing of it. There had always been great warriors among the mortals. But over time, she had become curious. The sheer volume of stories told about Revan were staggering. Those she had killed were almost uncountable. Even those souls spoke of the woman with a begrudging respect. The stories told by soldiers who had fought under Revan were nothing short of epics. The woman inspired a fierce, almost fanatical loyalty. Her soldiers would, and in many cases, had followed her to their deaths. Yet none of them regretted it.

And so, Shepard had become intrigued. Enamoured if Garrus had a say in it, and if she were being honest with herself. So, Shepard began seeking out more tales of Revan with every newcomer that entered her realm. When Garrus had gifted her the mirror, it had been a stroke of the best luck. She finally got to see the woman so many had told her of. None of the descriptions had done Revan justice. If Shepard was enamoured before, from that point on, she was downright obsessed.

Shepard sighed again, she knew she had to fix this. She needed information. Summoning her power, she disappeared into the shadows once more. Her vision darkened and when it cleared she stood in the shining halls of the gods.

Unlike the underworld, the realm of the gods was what most would expect. Dazzling, bright, and beautiful beyond compare. Shepard thought it was actually a bit gaudy, but that was just her opinion.

She began walking through the halls, using her powers to search out her target. She held in a groan as she neared. She really hated talking to him. He thought he was so much better than everyone. And the bastard refused to admit when he was wrong! Sure, Shepard knew she could be stubborn, but at least she wasn’t that bad.

“Shepard?” The voice caused the goddess to pause, turning to look at the speaker, a smile spreading across her face.

“Hey Miranda.”

The goddess of wisdom and beauty returned the smile easily. Her long black hair flowing down over her shoulders, her white gown sparkled in the sunlight.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was friendly, if not a bit concerned…and maybe a touch wary. It wasn’t often the goddess of death walked among the other gods.

“Oh…just got a question for Saren.” Shepard rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She really didn’t need anyone else finding out about her…interest. Saren would be bad enough.

“Really?” Miranda gave her a dubious look. It was well known that the two gods didn’t exactly get along.

“He uh…probably knows them best.” Shepard tried to be as vague as possible. She didn’t enjoy lying to Miranda, the other goddess was one of her closest friends after all. But she didn’t want to deal with all the teasing.

“Oh, is this about that mortal you’re enamoured with?” Miranda got a knowing grin on her face.

Shepard cursed inwardly. She immediately blamed Garrus. She swore she would punch that loud mouth right in the face next time she saw him. Was it really so hard to keep that information to himself?! Dick.

“Uh…” Shepard coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I just…uh…”

“Oh Shepard,” Miranda chuckled softly. “It is rather endearing seeing you like this.” The goddess stepped closer, hooking her arm with Shepards, steering her in a different direction as she began walking. “But you are going to ask the wrong person.”

“Huh?” Shepard looked over at her friend. Surely Saren would know all about the woman he tried to make his champion.

“Liara knows much more about your mortal.”

Ah, the goddess of plots and scholars was probably a good choice. She was an odd woman, after all, plots and scholarly pursuits were two rather different fields to rule over. But Liara did it with ease. She was also another of Shepard’s oldest friends. It was a massive improvement from talking to Saren.

“So, tell me of this mortal of yours.” Miranda smiled her dazzling smile as they walked.

Shepard felt herself smile back without even thinking about it. She spoke of Revan with ease, of the woman’s many virtues and strengths. How she was a brilliant tactician and an unrivalled warrior. But also how she had introduced many new great innovations for her people. How she was the most gorgeous mortal to ever grace existence. She may have even insinuated that Revan could give Miranda a challenge in the looks department, causing the other goddess to scoff and roll her eyes.

When they entered Liara’s chambers, they found the goddess in almost the same spot she always was. Pacing around the center of the massive room, eyes roving over the walls. Technically they were walls, although they were made up of hundreds of the same mirrors that Garrus had given Shepard. Three walls were covered in the mirrors, while the fourth was filled with an impossible number of scrolls and other texts.

“Shepard, Miranda, good to see you.” Liara didn’t even glance away from the mirrors, although she did smile softly.

“Hey Liara, long time no see.” Shepard greeted her old friend happily. She really should visit more.

“Yes, I’ll try to visit more. But you know how it can be.”

“That I do.” Shepard chuckled in understanding. The work of a god was a busy one, some people, like her and Liara, were busier than others.

“Shepard wants to know about Revan.” Miranda said suddenly, a grin on her face.

Shepard shot the woman a dirty look, seriously thinking about smacking her. But Miranda just gave her that charming smile, completely unconcerned. Liara actually looked away from the mirrors at that, giving Shepard a grin on her own.

“The mortal you’ve been obsessing over?”

“I’m not obsessed!” Shepard shouted. Damn Garrus! She was so kicking him in the balls.

“Of course not.” Liara maintained her grin as she spoke, her tone taking on a teasing edge. “So what did you want to know?” Her voice became much more business like. “She’s certainly an interesting mortal. So you do have good taste.”

Shepard sighed, rubbing her temples before finally giving in. “Okay…so…I may have been…talking to her.”

“You mean teasing and trying to seduce her?” Miranda chimed in, her disarming smile never wavering.

Shepard just glared at the goddess before continuing. “Anyway, so she may have done her usual angry, trying to stab me thing.” Was it messed up with Shepard didn’t find that disturbing but just another thing she liked about Revan? Oh, whatever. “I figured I’d show her that her blades can’t actually hurt me so I let them hit me and they broke. After that she got…really upset. But it wasn’t just her usual anger or annoyance. It was different.”

“That’s because those swords belonged to her mother.” Liara answered immediately, not even having to think about the information. “She was killed when Revan was young, a rival warlord, who had already murdered her father, attacked and killed her mother as well. The warlord wiped out Revan’s entire tribe. Revan herself barely survived. She survived on her own for two years before a scouting part found her and took her in. When the same warlord declared war on Athens, Revan joined in the fighting. After the army’s commander was killed, Revan took command and led them to victory. She killed the warlord and all of his people.”

Well shit. Not Shepard felt like a gigantic ass. She didn’t realize how special those swords were to Revan. Nor had she realized what kind of life the woman had experienced. She’d seen enough souls to know how hard it was for them to lose family. She’d seen every kind of mourning imaginable, so she had some idea on how Revan must have felt, losing her parents.

“Well at least the swords can be fixed.” Miranda patted Shepard’s shoulder, trying to encourage her.

“No likely. Revan’s tribe had a method of metal working that was unique to them. They forged a metal stronger than any other mortals are capable of. Since Revan was too young at the time, she doesn’t know how it was done. Everyone who did possessed such knowledge was killed in the attack.”

Count on Liara to crush foolish hopes with her cold hard facts. Now Shepard felt even worse. However, she was already formulating a plan on how to fix this. Revan’s people had a secret forging technique? Well she happened to know the greatest smith among both mortals and divines.

 

* * *

 

Revan sighed as she walked back to her quarters. She was getting restless. Negotiations with Macedonia were breaking down. She knew it would lead to war. If they would just let her lead a pre-emptive strike she could end the war with minimal bloodshed. But no, they had to ‘explore all options’ first. Fools. Sometimes she thought about defecting to Sparta. At least they understood war. Although their civic infrastructure was so abysmal that it made her want to cry. Or stab them all in the face.

She pushed open the door to her room, closing it quietly behind her. A few scattered torches dimly lit the room, the moonlight shining through the large windows provided a beautiful glow. She was about to just drop into bed and try to forget the day, when a glimmer of metal caught her eye.

She turned her head, looking towards the table where she had placed the shards of her mothers swords. But instead of the shattered pieces, the blades were whole once more. Gleaming brightly in the moonlight, there was not a single nick or scratch marring their surfaces. Revan stared with wide eyes. It was impossible. She had taken the blades to every smith in the city, nobody could re-forge them.

“They’re still the same,” Said an instantly recognizable voice.

Revan spun, her eyes locking with that of Shepard’s. Although there was no usual smirk on her lips, no twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Her voice was also soft, hesitant, not the usual teasing or flirtatious tone Revan had come to know.

“The swords,” Shepard said, clearing her voice. “They aren’t…imbued with any godly powers that will make you stronger or anything.” Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, feet shifting nervously. “I know that’s important to you.”

“How…” Revan whispered. She knew Shepard was a god and all, but she wasn’t exactly known to be a smith.

“Garrus, my brother. He remembers the forging techniques of your people. He say’s they’re the first people to ever impress him. I asked him to re-forge them for you, using the same techniques.”

“Why?” Revan narrowed her eyes at the goddess, but it was only half heartedly. She was thrown by the image before her. This wasn’t the annoying goddess she had come to hate. This wasn’t the same goddess who loved to tease and play stupid jokes on. It most certainly wasn’t the same goddess she would deny to her last breath about actually missing these past few days.

“It’s my fault they broke. I didn’t realize how important they were to you. I’m…I’m sorry.” The goddess’s tone, the look in her eyes, it left no doubt in Revan’s mind. She was completely sincere.

Revan wanted to be mad, she really did. But looking into those soft green eyes, listening to the warmth and sincerity of that voice…she didn’t have it in her anymore. She had…missed the goddess’s presence these past few days. Not matter what she had done, no matter how much she infuriated Revan, there was a part of her that enjoyed the goddess’s presence. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

“Thank you.” Revan said softly. Perhaps she had misgauged the goddess. Perhaps she wasn’t as arrogant as she first appeared. After all, if the goddess had simply wished to claim her, then she probably would have done so by now. She most certainly wouldn’t have apologized. Maybe she had judged her all wrong.

“So, can we have make-up sex now?” Or maybe not.

 

* * *

 

Th days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. Shepard became an almost daily presence in Revan’s life. Her teasing or attempts at seduction never stopped. Revan would always growl or utter some kind of threat, but they both knew she didn’t truly mean them. The threats never reached her eyes. After a few months, she didn’t even growl or threaten anymore, merely offered her stern glare.

Revan had come to appreciate the goddess’s presence. She was a beacon of warmth and happiness. She was always ready with a joke, prank, or just that beaming smile of hers. She continued to play pranks on the stoic general, redecorating her room, placing statues of herself around Revan’s estate. But she was also there to just talk. To be a friendly presence in Revan’s life. There were even the rare occasions when Revan would open up with stories of her past. Sometimes Shepard was just there to hear the woman rant about all the stupid politicians.

Shepard had begun falling for the mortal even more. She had come to know Revan so much better than before, and her love only grew. For Shepard knew she truly did love Revan. It made her happy to just be in the stoic general’s presence, to see her, to listen to her beautiful voice. Her time with Revan was the highlight of her days. Every time the mortal opened up more to her, Shepard would be glowing with happiness for days. Revan, for her part, was even a pillar of support to the goddess. Whenever another god pissed her off, or a particularly tragic soul affected her, Revan was there to listen.

They had grown close, Shepard with her unyielding love, and Revan…well Revan was growing to love the goddess herself. Their relationship had still not entered the physical realm. Revan still hadn’t even admitted her affection to herself yet, at least not enough to act on it. But Shepard saw the general’s affection in her actions. The way their eyes met, how she always listened with undivided attention, even if she was pretending not to. Shepard was confident her charms would win over eventually.

It was one day in the late spring, when things began to fall apart. Revan had noticed something was wrong all day. Shepard played none of her usual pranks during her meetings. Nor did she offer any teasing smirks or physical advances all day. She had been sitting motionless, watching Revan’s sparring practice. Something was very wrong.

She called a halt to the practice after quickly dispatching her opponents. Then without a moment’s hesitation she walked into her quarters at the barracks, knowing Shepard would follow. Seconds later the goddess appeared in her usual swirl of shadows, but even that seemed to lack its usual flair.

“What’s wrong?” Revan said, not willing to waste time. Something was deeply bothering Shepard and she would get the bottom of it and kill whoever was responsible.

The goddess would not meet her eyes, they shifted around the room before fixing on the floor. The silence was thick between them, but Revan would wait as long as it took.

“I can’t come here any more.” Shepard said, her voice low and defeated. Something Revan had never heard from the goddess before.

“What?” She didn’t understand, was Shepard trying to leave her? Not that they were together or anything.

“The other gods are…upset, with how often I have been manifesting here.”

“Fuck the other gods,” Revan spat. Those jealous little pricks could eat dirt for all she cared. Shepard was the goddess of death, they couldn’t make her do anything.

“Believe me, if it were just one or two then I would say the same thing.” Shepard sighed heavily, leaning against the table. The candle light flickered across her porcelain skin. “But pretty much the only one on my side any more is Garrus.”

“What’s so wrong with what you’re doing?” Revan didn’t get the issue. It’s not like Shepard was neglecting her duties or anything. Sometimes she went days without showing up because her duties demanded it.

“Directly interfering in a mortal’s life is…frowned upon. Sure, we can choose a champion and give them powers, but that’s it. After that we are supposed to keep our distance.”

“That’s bullshit! Are you saying all the stories of the all the meddling gods do are false?” Revan couldn’t believe thee arrogance and hypocrisy of these pricks. She was going to gut them all.

“No but…I’m in a unique position. I control death. They are worried I show you too much favour and would prevent your death, should it ever arise.”

Revan didn’t respond to that. She didn’t quite know how. Her instinct told her that she would never let Shepard do that. But if her death came before her time, before she had finished all she had set out to do…she may just take that offer. But would Shepard even extend it?

“Would you?” Revan finally asked, her voice low.

“I don’t know.” Shepard whispered, finally looking up. Their eyes met and Revan couldn’t look away from those beautiful emerald pools. “It’s the natural order, I’m duty bound to carry it out. Also…” She paused, looking down, almost guiltily. “We could be together then, forever.” When she looked back up her eyes were shinning.

Revan swallowed thickly. She had thought of that before. Many times in fact. She wasn’t totally unaware of her own feelings. After all their time together, her feelings for the goddess had grown. Revan knew she loved her. But she had never admitted it. Hell, she had never even responded to any of Shepard’s advances. Part of her wanted it, she wanted it so badly. But she didn’t know if she was ready for that. She didn’t know what it would mean. She was mortal, bound to grow old and die. Shepard was a goddess. But she was also the goddess of death. When Revan died…they could be together.

“But I also know what you want to accomplish in life.” Shepard continued, glancing away again. “And I believe in what you want to accomplish. If anyone could do it, it’s you.” She looked back over, a small smile finally settling on her lips. “There has never been a more capable being, mortal or divine.”

Revan found herself returning the smile without thinking. She swelled, not only with pride, but with a warmth she only ever felt with Shepard.

“And that is what worries the gods.” Shepard sighed again. “So, they made…a new rule. I can only enter the mortal realm once a year.”

“How about we just kill all the fuckers instead?” It seemed like a much better alternative. Revan would do anything to avoid losing Shepard.

Shepard laughed, that wonderful, genuine laugh at hers that could make the heavens sing. “I wish. I could take two at a time probably, but not all the ones who are backing this rule. I was lucky to talk them down to a year. Saren wanted it to be for eternity.”

“Prick.”

“I know,” Shepard grinned, letting out a soft chuckle. After a moment, her look became serious again. “Look, Revan…I know we…I…” The goddess sighed again. “I don’t expect you to wait fo-”

Revan didn’t let the rambling goddess continue. She threw herself forward, eliminating all distance between them. She pressed her lips firmly against the goddess’s own divine ones. Her left arm wrapped around Shepard’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together, while the other tangled in her fiery mane. She heard the goddess moan into the kiss, it was the most amazing sound in all creation.

After one of the most glorious moments of her life, Revan pulled back, looking directly into the eyes of the now heavily breathing goddess. Shepard’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes suddenly hazy with lust.

“I’ll wait for eternity.” Revan said, her voice firm and unwavering. “I love you, and nothing can ever get in the way of that. Not even the other asshole gods.”

They stared into each others eyes, emeralds meeting gleaming steel. Shepard’s hand slowly came up to rest on Revan’s cheek, a smile spreading across her divine lips. “I love you,” She whispered.

Revan smiled back, spinning them and pushing Shepard gently down onto the bed. She moved atop the goddess, still smiling down. That smile slowly morphed into a smirk that Shepard had never seen before. It was a smirk that would make any god’s legs shake and cause them to be overcome with desire. Revan leaned down, that smirk still on her lips as she placed them next to the goddess’s ear and whispered.

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

From that day on, the two would be parted for an entire year. Each yearning after the other, but remaining strong. Revan would think of the goddess whenever she was feeling down or alone with her thoughts. She knew Shepard was watching her and that always put a smile on her face.

Shepard went about her duties as diligently as always. Every free moment was spent gazing into her mirror, which she had now moved to her private quarters. It turns out Revan wasn’t above teasing herself, and the mortal always seemed to have an uncanny ability to know when she was being watched.

It wasn’t easy, for either of them. But they forged on, never wavering in their love. Once a year Shepard could enter the mortal realm. For an entire day they would speak, make love, and bask in each others presence. Those days served to renew their strength to continue on for another year.

They proceeded in that fashion for seven years. In that time Revan’s fame had grown. She had the unwavering support of not only the army, but of the common people as well. She had championed many new rights and innovations. Under her leadership, the army had conquered vast new lands, turning Athens into a mighty empire.

Revan was paramount in instituting chances to the economy which ensured its continued stability, even when the conquests halted. They would not be a plunder based economy. Her reforms had made the new empire strong, poised to take over the world. With a clear line of successors trained and chosen, Revan had covered all her angles. All that was left was to install herself in power.

With her growing fame and power she had been able to convince the ruling council to follow her plans for conquest. Now the time had finally come to remove them completely. They were stuck in the past, always opposing her new ideas or innovations or policies. She was tired of old men trying to hold her and the empire back.

Her plan was set, she would kill them all in a single strike. It was ruthless, but she couldn’t afford to leave any alive. They would only betray her later. She needed them gone now, so she could move onto her conquest of Sparta. The cowards feared the military state and would never authorize a strike. But Revan knew they would triumph over those arrogant fools. The campaign was already planned and would commence the moment the council was gone.

Revan sat at her desk, overlooking the plans one last time. Once Sparta’s army was defeated, taking over the city would be simple. The helot’s were ready to revolt. They vastly outnumbered their Spartan masters. Without them, the Spartans had no economy, no way to support themselves. A single bloody battle and the war would be over.

Satisfied, Revan rose from her desk, she had a busy day tomorrow. Everything would begin once the sun rose. She hadn’t even made it two steps when her door burst open, revealing two figures dressed in black, wielding bloodied short swords. Down the hallway Revan could see a dozen figures, these heavily armed and armoured, running down the hallway towards her room. They weren’t coming to help her. Looks like the council wasn’t totally inept after all.

The two black clad figures rushed her. Revan grabbed the swords from her desk, spinning to avoid both attacks. Her blades lashed out, one finding a throat and the other piercing a heart. The two assassins fell in a fountain of their own blood. By now the more heavily armed soldiers had arrived. Revan knew exactly who they were. Spartans. So much for them not having any fear of open battle. Fucking cowards.

 

* * *

 

Shepard stood rigid infront of the mirror, eyes unblinking as she watched the horror unfold. Revan fought with a grater ferocity than she ever had. But she was surrounded, unarmoured, and facing highly trained and heavily armoured opponents. Many of them fell, but for each one she killed, Revan suffered.

Shepard was shaking with rage. How dare these cowards attack Revan this way! She would make sure each of them suffered an eternity of torment in Tartarus! Each one present, all those responsible, would never know the peace of death. She would flay their souls until the end of time!

She heard herself cry out when Revan staggered, a spear driven into her side. But she was too strong to fall, she removed the attackers head before killing another of his companions. Tears fell down Shepard’s cheeks when she saw Revan cut down the last of her attackers, only to fall to her knees. Blood poured from her wounds, the life flowing from her as she tried to drag herself to safety. Shepard couldn’t take it any more, fuck the consequences.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck.” Revan could feel herself dying. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. She had been so close. So close to making the empire stronger, able to withstand all those who would seek to harm it.

“Fuck!” She groaned loudly, slipping and falling in her own blood. She tried to rise, but her arms wouldn’t move. She couldn’t feel her legs. It was so damn cold.

Suddenly she felt warm, warm arms wrapped around her, turning her over. She looked up into those emerald eyes she loved so much. Eyes she could get lost in. Shepard gazed down at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Revan knew without a doubt she was dying now. But at least they could be together now. That was something. She smiled softly up at her love, this wasn’t so bad.

Shepard smiled back at her, tears still rolling down her soft skin. “It’s not your time yet.” She whispered, voice shaky with emotion. She placed her warm soft hand on Revan’s skin and then the general saw only blackness.

 

* * *

 

Revan had woken up that next morning completely healed. She had known what Shepard had done, she had called out to her, begged her to show herself. But instead, she was visited by the god Garrus. He told her how Shepard was now forbidden from ever entering the mortal realm. Were she ever to try again, the gods would destroy her. But he had also sent her love, telling Revan that she would always be watching.

It was then that Revan knew what she had to do. First, she carried out her coup. That same mourning, she slaughtered the entire council. The people had been shocked at first, but when they learned of the assassination attempt Revan had their full support. The council had unwittingly helped her take over.

Once she was firmly in command, she saw to the Spartan cowards. The war was over with brutal efficiency. The might Spartan army was crushed in a single, bloody battle. Thousands died on both sides, but in the end, Revan stood triumphant. When she reached the city of Sparta, the helots revolted, welcoming her with open arms. Within hours, the city was firmly under her control.

Once Sparta was crushed, Revan made sure everything was in place. Her successors were carefully chosen and the empire was capable of sustaining itself. She looked back over the city of Athens, knowing that everything was in place. Her work was done.

In a small wood, not far from the city, she called out to the god, Garrus. She was a bit surprised at how quickly he answered her call, but maybe he was simply watching over her as a favour to Shepard.

“How do I get to the underworld?” Revan asked the moment the god appeared.

“Die.” Garrus answered with a chuckle.

“I know there must be an entrance somewhere. Tell me how to find it.” Revan kept her tone hard, she would get her answers.

“Why?” The god crossed his arms, giving her a skeptical look.

“You know why.”

“You can’t come and go as you please. The gods won’t allow it.”

“I know.” Revan glared at the god, she wasn’t an idiot. “Just…trust me. Please.”

“Do you have any kind of idea the beasts that guard the entrance? You’ll die, Shepard will stop you and if she does that…”

“Then make sure she doesn’t know what I’m doing.”

Silence stretched between the two of them. Revan glaring at the god, while Garrus looked deep in thought. Finally he sighed and stretched out his hand, a small feather resting in his palm.

“Take this. It will hide you from all divine sight.”

“Thank you.” Revan said, taking the feather and tucking it securely in her bracer. “Now where is the entrance?”

* * *

 

Shepard smiled softly as she watched the party continue. It truly did warm her heart to see all the happy souls. Even if she couldn’t be among them. She tried, she really did, but it was so hard. She could never be with Revan again, not until the woman died. And that would not be for many years still.

She didn’t regret her actions, not for a second. Just as she thought, Revan had go on to continue making her dreams a reality. Shepard knew the woman would do great and wonderful things.

Her current distress came from not being able to see Revan in the mirror. She’d been unable to locate the woman for days now, and she was becoming worried. Garrus had told her something must be wrong with the mirror and he would try to fix it. But he did assure her that Revan was safe. That had eased Shepard’s worry, but she still missed seeing Revan.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice the sudden silence that had fallen over the party. Shepard lifted her head from her hand, looking across the room to where everyone’s eyes fell. Her breath caught in her throat.

There, at the entrance to the grand ballroom, stood Revan. But she was…alive. Shepard could still sense her life. But it was Revan. She was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Her left arm was held at an awkward angle, a cut above her brow trickled blood down her face. But she was smirking that devilish smirk of hers.

Shepard crossed the room in a flash, still unable to believe her eyes. They were only a hairsbreadth away. She could feel the head radiating off the woman. As she always did, she got lost in those pools of silver.

Without saying a word, Revan reached forward, plucking a pear from the table, she brought it to her lips. Shepard’s hand shot out, stopping Revan.

“Stop,” She whispered. “You can’t eat anything here. You’ll never be able to go back.”

Revan smiled, that rare smile that Shepard dreamed about. “I know.” She brought the pear to her lips and took a bite. From that day forth, there were two rulers of the underworld.


	2. A Night Of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of people on FFN requested a Revan/Shepard/Miranda pairing. So, here it is!

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“Hell yeah,”

|Shepard…that’s a pretty tall order.”

 “Stop being a wuss Garrus,” She gave him a determined grin before turning back to her objective, the Turian sighed beside her before taking his own ready position. “Three, two, one, KILL IT!” Shepard grabbed the shot glass, throwing back the drink so fast she couldn’t even taste it, she promptly grabbed the second one, destroying it in a similar fashion before finally grabbing the third. That one wasn’t quite as easily obliterated. The second the liquid touched her tongue she knew that she had made a grave error.

“Oh fuck!” She shouted, through a fit of coughing, “That was one of yours! I’m dying!” It had tasted like ass! Damn Turians and their stupid weird digestive systems. She dramatically began gripping the bar in her death act. It was also a really nice cover because the room was spinning way too fast right now and she was probably going to go down anyway. “You killed me! You bastard!”

Those not in her crew gave her the same looks one would give a crazy person, but the dozen people she did know were all bursting into fits of laughter. She finally dropped the act as the room began to steady itself. She may have had too much to drink, way too quickly. But it was a celebration! And it didn’t help that pretty much everyone had insisted on buying her a drink. That last round had been Jacks attempt to best her. Shepard grinned at the tattooed woman as they made their way from the bar.

 “Nice try Jackie! Takes more than that to drop the likes of me!”

“I’ll get you next time Shepard,” Jack had a very evil grin on her face as she spoke.

 “Bring it!” She stopped walking and turned back to face her rival.

 “As your friend I am going to insist at least waiting a few minutes before doing something like that again.” Garrus spoke up beside her, gently trying to steer her back to their booth.

“Fiiiine,” She relented and allowed him to steer her through the crowd. It was probably a good idea anyway, she may be drunk off her ass, but she still knew her limits. “Now, where is my woman? I haven’t grabbed her ass in like…five whole minutes!”

“Probably where we left her,” Garrus said with a chuckle.

“Garrus, seriously, have you touched her ass?” She gave her friend the most serious looked she was capable of doing, whilst struggling to stand upright.

“What?! No!!” Garrus squawked, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Shepard couldn’t hold in her giggle. “You should. Because seriously Garrus. Garrus, seriously, listen to me.” She grabbed her friend by the shoulders to gain his full attention…and steady herself. “It. Is. The. Best. Ass. Ever.”

“Let’s get you some water.” Garrus shook his head as he tried to steer her toward the booth. She let him, because the best ass in the galaxy was in that booth!

Revan was sitting at the booth, a few of the crew were there as well, drinking and chatting, Shepard was very quick to note that Revan hadn’t touched her drink, but she was probably distracted by whatever her and Miranda were talking about. Shepard quickly made it to the booth and practically fell into the warrior rather than sit next to her. The damn room had started spinning again.

“I take it Jack got to you?” Revan asked arching one eyebrow. Damn she was sexy.  

Shepard simply grinned at her. She thought about replying but got distracted by looking at her. It was a very rare sight, Revan was wearing real people clothes! Not her robes or armour. Of course Shepard had to buy that damn outfit for her and then practically beg her to wear it.

Well, bribe her. With sex. So she had really won twice! Revan was wearing a plain grey tanktop that hugged her very nicely, her breasts in particular. Her heavily muscled, tattooed arms were fully exposed for all to feast their eyes on. Bronze skin glowed beautifully in the dim lighting. Shepard had also managed to bribe the woman into a pair of tight black jeans that showcased powerful legs and previously mentioned galaxy’s greatest ass. It was also one of the rare times Revan had her hair down. Beautiful, silky black waves that ended just past her shoulders.

“Sorry, you say something?” Shepard asked, finally snapping out of her fantasizing. She really couldn’t wait until they got back to her cabin. Apparently the drunker she got the hornier she got.

 “Nothin,” Revan chuckled softly, shaking her head, causing her hair to bounce gently. “I should warn ya, there’s a conspiracy ta get you drunk enough to dance. Joker's the mastermind behind that one.”

“Of course he is,” She was not going to get that drunk. Joker had quickly let everyone know what a terrible dancer she was and proclaimed it to be the ‘most hilarious thing they will ever see in their lives.’ But they didn’t know her secret, the fools!

 “I’m told it’s quite the sight, I wish him success.”

“Ass,” She said, lightly shoulder checking the much bigger woman, well she more just fell into her again, but that was okay too, Revan made a nice pillow. Plus the room was still spinning a bit, now that those shots were really kicking in she really didn’t want to stay upright, so she let herself just fall, her head landing in Revan’s lap.

“Uh, Shepard, that’s…uh that just looks wrong from over here.” Said Jacob, although his laugh gave away his amusement.

“Spirits Shepard, at least wait until you get back to your cabin, I don’t need to go blind.” Added Garrus who sounded even more amused, likely because he had a nice opportunity to make fun of her drunken state.

 “Nut kick Vakarian, that’s two tonight!” She held up two fingers above the table to emphasise her point. Yeah it probably did look bad, considering she was face down in Revan’s crotch. But she was too drunk to care, Revan’s lap was comfy and she wanted to be comfy.

“Shepard!” Jack’s voice was urgent and caused her to sit up and actually look at the speaker.

“What?”

“A group of bitch ass blue suns think they can out drink us!”

“Those sons of bitches!” She leapt up from the booth, how dare those mercenary pussies try and call them out! They had killed those fools by the dozens, hundreds even! “Jack, to war!” She quickly followed the tattooed woman through the crowd, they would teach these Blue Suns a thing or two.

They made it to the bar, where she spotted several members of her crew, but no mercenaries. She did however, see a collection of shots and drinks arrayed on the bar’s surface. As Jack pushed her to the counter she realized what a grave mistake she had made. This was an ambush.

 “You bastards,” She muttered, looking at the collection of alcohol.

“Oh come on Shepard, you aren’t even dancing yet, clearly you need to drink more.” Joker could barely contain his laughter as he spoke, her expression must have been pretty funny.

“It’s not gonna happen!” She said sternly, well as much as she could muster. She knew they would all keep hounding her until she did. Part of her wanted to just do it, another, deeper part wanted to reveal her secret.

“Oh come on! We paid for all these drinks, what else will it take?”

“I have something,” She grinned as the master plan formed in her mind. “I’ll dance, if you all help me get Revan drunk. And get her to dance!” Normally it would be an insurmountable task and everyone would realize it, but drunk people were far more agreeable than sober ones.

 “Done!” Shouted Joker “Everyone grab the drinks and follow me!” The decently drunk Pilot grabbed one of the drinks and began moving slowly back to their booth, the rest of the crew followed, each holding at least two drinks.

“Well that was easier than I thought.” She said with a chuckle. She turned back to the bar and ordered two more drinks, not even bothering with a specific, she just told the bartender to make whatever.

“You should have thrown the cheerleader in with that deal,” Said Jack, watching the procession. “She really needs to unwind, especially tonight.”

 “Well Jack, I didn’t know you cared so much,” She teased the other woman.

“Oh shut up. I’m just sick of watching her get all depressed every time you get all grabby with Revan.”

“What you mean?” She hadn’t noticed anything like that, why would Miranda even care in the first place? Shepard grabbed the two drinks from the bartender, handing one to Jack.

 “God you’re dumb sometimes,” Jack grinned at her before nodding back towards the booth, “She wants to hit that so hard. How could you not notice?”

“Guess I was too busy hitting it,” She sniggered, although she quickly stopped as Jack’s words sunk in. “Really though?”

 “Yeah. Wanna know what you should do?”

“Sure,” She shrugged, taking a drink. She didn’t want tension between her and Miranda, nor did she want her to be sad. Miranda was her friend after all.

“Get them both drunk, then all three of you go back to your cabin and fuck like animals.”

Shepard instantly choked on her drink, erupting into a torrent of coughing, she handed her drink to a very amused Jack as she began thumping on her chest, even bending over to try and clear her airway. Jack meanwhile was killing herself laughing.

“Hilarious,” She muttered, finally righting herself and quickly taking her drink back and having a long sip.

“I know. Still, wouldn’t be a bad plan, just saying. You’ve got a shot at the belt Shepard.” Jack gave her a devilish grin before walking back towards their group.

Shepard followed, trying to shake those thoughts from her head. When they reached the booth she was shocked by what she saw. Revan was still sitting down, but she had three empty drinks infront of her and three more empty shot glasses. She grinned at Shepard as she walked through the gathered crew. Mother of god they were actually succeeding.

 “I heard that if I drink enough then you’ll dance. I couldn’t disappoint so many.” Revan reached for a new shot glass as she spoke, quickly throwing it back. “Although I had a condition of my own.” That ridiculously sexy grin grew even bigger at her confused look, Revan’s answer was to simply nod her head to the person sitting beside them.

Shepard look at Miranda and her eyes nearly jumped out of her skull. She had a perfectly equal number of empty glasses to Revan, although she didn’t seem to be handling it quite as well. She was staring fairly intently at the shot gripped in her hand, as if she could will it to disappear. A second later she quickly threw it back, a small cough escaping her lips as the liquid rushed down. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“This was a terrible idea,” She muttered.

“Never have a drinkin contest with a Mandalorian,” Revan replied with a rather sadistic grin.

Shepard couldn’t stop herself from bursting into laughter. This was just too perfect! The two most uptight people in the crew were getting totally hammered together! She had never seen either of them so much as take a sip of alcohol before. This night just got way better!

“Did they also tell you that you gotta dance too?” Shepard looked at the other woman.

“From what I hear it might not be possible ta dance with you.” Revan just grinned at her. “But I’ll tell ya what.” Revan threw back another shot before continuing.  “If I can get my hands on the materials, I’ll give ya a good show.”

“What materials?” Shepard asked, curiosity taking over.

“Let me worry about that.” Revan just grinned. “But you’ll love it.”

“Well fuck, I’ll take that challenge up!” She quickly threw herself back into the booth, knocking into Revan, who in turn was knocked into Miranda, who she swore blushed at the contact. But that could have been the alcohol.

Shepard grabbed one of the many drinks on the table and quickly downed it. Revan immediately followed, as did Miranda, albeit far more hesitantly. Two drinks later and Shepard had to agree with Miranda, this had been a terrible idea.

She had already been pretty drunk by the time this started, Miranda was shaping up to be a lightweight, while Revan looked barely affected although speech was much less refined and formal than usual with all the alcohol, her accent was also stronger. She was just grinning that sexy grin of hers. Wait…a minute, she had been sitting the entire time…

“Hey Revan, your turn to go get us another round.” She quickly moved out of the booth and gave a rather large gesture to usher her out.

“Alright,” She said, still grinning as she got up and headed to the bar.

She watched the warrior for a moment, admiring the view before sliding back into the booth. She glanced over at Miranda, noting that she was still watching Revan, but the blush in her cheeks had definitely intensified. Did she really have such a big crush on the warrior? Not like Shepard could blame her.

Still, she didn’t want any hostility to arise from it. As she looked over the former Cerberus officer, her very dunk mind couldn’t help but wander as Jack’s earlier suggestion floated through her mind. Miranda was pretty damn sexy. Great nice ass, fantastic boobs, the woman was curvy as hell! There definitely wasn’t a problem in the looks department and…well the idea wasn’t totally off putting, there was a pretty good chance that it would be AMAZING.

Having both her and Revan together, now that Shepard was really picturing it, she couldn’t deny that it got her pretty aroused- okay she was way too drunk! It was crazy! No way it would work. Neither of the would go for it. She probably wouldn’t even be going for it if she wasn’t so drunk. It was crazy.

By the time Revan got back with drinks, Shepard was almost so desperate to drink more to forget these far too exciting thoughts that she barely noticed the change in the normally composed woman. Her walk had a faint sway to it, her eyes had become ever so slightly less focused and her grin had gotten even bigger. But it wasn’t until she was actually sitting down that Shepard really noticed. Revan practically dropped into the seat, setting the drinks down rather noisily, she quickly raised a glass gesturing to her and Miranda.

“ _OYA!”_ Revan cheered

 Shepard knew that word and she quickly repeated the call, as did Miranda, the three of them clinking glasses before downing their drinks. As she slammed her glass down on the table she noticed that Revan was almost half off the booth, a quickly glance showed that it was her fault.

Shepard slid in more, grabbing the warrior’s large arm to pull her. She only stopped moving when she bumped into Miranda, she gave the other woman smile, but only after it came out did she realize it was a grin. Now that they were practically pressing against eachother her bastard mind kept throwing those earlier thoughts at her again, only more intense. She really needed another drink.

 

* * *

 

           

She should never have agreed to this. She knew it was a bad idea the second it had been said, but she had agreed anyway, thinking that perhaps it would be fun. Well she supposed it was a fun, but not having control over all her faculties was not something Miranda was used to.

Her mind was fuzzy, she had already had way too many inappropriate thoughts about Revan since they started drinking and it only got worse with every drink. It didn’t help that Revan was pretty cute when she was drunk. She looked very at ease, laughing and smiling regularly.

She had even been singing a Mandalorian drinking song earlier, although Miranda could not even begin to recall the words right now. She did however remembering her horrible attempt to join in. She would never be drinking again after tonight.

“How you doin there good lookin?” Asked Shepard, bumping into her slightly as she turned to look directly at her. 

“This was a bad idea,” Miranda replied carefully, doing her best to not say anything ridiculous and embarrass herself more.

 As the night went on and the more Shepard drank, she was becoming increasingly…friendlier. It was weird. Although Miranda really didn’t mind, they were good friends after all. It’s just she couldn’t remember Shepard ever complimenting her looks, it was odd but also kind of nice to hear.

"No, it was a great idea! Nice to see you loosen up and have fun!”

“I suppose it has been a fun evening,” She admitted with a smile. With the alcohol increasingly breaking down her usual inhibitions, she found it easier to talk to Revan tonight.

A part of her felt bad because she knew that almost all of her interactions with the warrior were motivated by her feelings for Revan and from all the thoughts she kept having. It was clear that some part of her was spurred by ulterior motives. She would never act on them though! Revan was with Shepard and Miranda would never betray her friend like that.

“Well this is just the start! It’s gonna get much better.” Shepard grinned at her again, but it was a grin the former Cerberus officer was not used to seeing, she even gave it an accompanying wink. Miranda got a strange feeling from that look, like a fluttering in her stomach, her cheeks even felt warmer. But this alcohol was having all kinds of effects on her.

 “Shepard!” They all turned to see Joker and much of the crew walk, or rather, stumble up to the booth. “If this chick isn’t drunk then I’m Santa Claus,” He thrust a finger at a still grinning Revan. “You owe us a show!”

“Alright, you bastards.” Shepard replied with a laugh, she downed the rest of her drink before pushing Revan out of the booth so she could get up. Miranda followed, she had to admit to being excited to seeing what Joker had been raving about for so long.

“But you are gonna get a special show,” She continued as they made their way to the dance floor. “In honour of you all being a kick ass crew and us killing the shit outta the Collectors, you get to see something nobody ever has.” She stumbled through the crowd until they were in the middle. “Clear me a space, Tali, hack into the speakers and get me access.”

Her orders were quickly complied with, Grunt all too eager to begin bellowing at the other patrons to clear a space. Shepard was hovering over Tali, excitedly pointing at something on her Omni tool.

Once a space was cleared, Shepard gestured for them all to move back, the crew formed a circle around her and watched as she nodded to Tali. The Quarian quickly did a flurry of taps on her omni tool. The current music being blasted through the bar was suddenly cut off and a new song took its place. Miranda quickly recognized it as one of the old bands that Shepard listened to, but she could not identify the song.

She watched as Shepard grabbed Joker’s drink from his hand, downing it at a frightening rate before tossing it back to him. She bobbed her head with the music for a few seconds as the song started off slowly. Her body began moving in an odd stepping pattern for a few beats before the tempo quickly accelerated, Shepards body moving along perfectly.

Her body was constantly in motion, she dropped to the ground, her hands and feet a blur as they moved in an almost hypnotic pattern. Occasionally she would freeze in what Miranda would deem an impossible position to freeze in, before she would suddenly burst back into movement. The entire thing was incredibly fluid and mesmerizing. Shepards body contorted at odd angles, sometimes only half of her body would be in movement while the rest remained frozen.

Miranda watched, slack jawed, as Shepard spun on her back at an alarming rate, slowly her body contorted and she began rising until she was back on her feet, her spin finally coming to a stop just as the song ended. She was looking at her crew, a huge grin on her face.

“What the shit?” Sputtered Joker, he, like the rest of the crew, were staring wide eyed. None of them could believe what they had just witnessed. “What the shit?” Repeated Joker.

“The fuck Joker? You said she couldn’t dance!” Jack smacked the still awestruck pilot on the back of the head.

“She can’t! I mean, I thought…when we partied after Saren she was horrible!”

Shepards only answer was to grin even bigger at the pilot before she began stumbling off the dance floor. “I need another drink,” She muttered, half falling into Miranda and Revan. How that woman had managed to perform such a feat so drunk, Miranda would never know.

“That helps to explain why yer so flexible,” Said Revan as they headed towards the bar, a rather cheeky grin on her face.

“It has many wonderful uses,” She returned the grin just as fierce, even leaning in to nip at the taller woman’s ear in a very playful manner.

Miranda quickly looked away, trying to rid herself of the thoughts that were quickly arising in her mind. She tried to focus instead on Shepard’s performance. It had been very breathtaking, the display of skill was incredible. She must practice such skills regularly in order to do it that well while drunk.

Miranda also had to admit that it had been surprisingly…attractive. In a weird sort of way. The discipline that was required, the concentration, it was impressive. The way Shepard’s body had moved was stunning. She had never really thought of Shepard in a sexual sense, not that she hadn’t noticed the womans…charms. She had just never really been attracted to her in that sense.

Miranda decided was too drunk. A point which was driven home at the new thoughts that flooded into her mind. Damn alcohol! She quickly tried to force them out, turning her thoughts to reports and the duties she had-

“Don’t worry,” Shepard said suddenly, her voice low, being whispered directly into Miranda’s ear, “You can see those more of those wonderful uses later.”

Miranda nearly shivered at her voice, at the feeling of the hot air on her neck. Shivers ran down her spine, pleasurable ones. Even if she had been able to babble out some kind of reply, she would have been cut off by Shepard ordering them all drinks. Yes, Miranda definitely needed another drink.

 

 

* * *

 

Shepard was grateful for two things when she finally woke. One, that she never got hangovers. Two, she was grateful for how damn comfy her bed was. Of course her bed was only partially responsible for her comfort. The warm body pressing up against her helped immensely. She smiled as she snaked an arm around Revan, hugging her tightly, her hand finding a very nice resting place just under her amazing boobs, just after giving one a nice squeeze of course.  

WAIT! Revan’s boobs weren’t this big! Shepard’s eyes snapped open, her view was immediately filled with a mess of dark hair, she looked down to see the instantly recognisable, shapely form of Miranda. Oh god, oh god. She had cheated on Revan! What the fuck?! How could she- Her freak out was cut short as she finally noticed the warm presence at her back. Slowly turning her head she saw Revan sleeping next to her, face buried in the pillow.

Oh thank god, she was here too. Wait, what the fuck?! Shepard’s mind returned to its freakout as she tried to remember the previous evening. She remembered being really…really drunk. The drinking contest that had occurred between her and…well everyone. Then Jack suggesting she have a threesome with Miranda. Then getting even more drunk with Miranda and Revan.

She remembered dancing…then, nothing. At least not from the bar. She was starting to get some VERY vivid memories from when they had stumbled into her cabin. All three of them. Even amidst her freakout, she couldn’t deny that those memories were…simply incredible. Good god the sex had been amazing! Miranda had been...well, the fact that she was getting wet again pretty much said it all. 

Shepard did her best to put the memories of the mind blowing sex out of her mind as she tried to sort everything out. Clearly all of them had been involved, if the three of them being completely naked wasn’t a big enough hint, her memories were certainly enough. It was still a bit fuzzy but she would bet the ship that Revan and Miranda had enjoyed the hell out of it too. So, what did this mean? This was certainly an unusual situation, to say the least.

She loved Revan, and Miranda was one of her best friends. But she had never really thought of the other woman in that sense, well not for too long anyways, certainly nothing like this! She cared for Miranda yeah, but she had never attached any romantic feelings to it. Those has all be directed at Revan. She supposed it wasn’t totally crazy...

A faint sigh drew Shepard from her thoughts as she felt Miranda shift, moving back slightly to press herself into Shepard, an action which she couldn’t deny felt pretty damn nice. The woman had an incredible body. A second later she felt the former Cerberus officer stiffen, her whole body going rigid.

Shepard almost laughed, knowing the other woman was having the exact same freakout she had just gone through upon waking. Slowly Miranda’s head turned to look at her, all Shepard could do was smile, she was pretty sure a faint blush accompanied it too.

“Morning,” She croaked, only now realizing how dry her throat was. She was still fighting off the urge to laugh. The look on the other womans face was simply priceless, wide eyed and a very red face.

“Morning,” Miranda returned softly, her voice full of confusion.

“Don’t worry, I’m still trying to remember exactly how we got here as well,” She couldn’t hold in her laugh now, but did condense it down to just a chuckle.

“That makes three of us,” Revan groaned from beside her, voice muffled.

Shepard’s laughter fully broke free now as she shifted to look at the other woman, her head was still buried in the pillow. She felt Miranda turn over to look at the warrior, adding her laughter to Shepards at the sight. Because of their biotics her and Miranda didn’t get hangovers, but it appeared that for all Revan’s magical force powers, she was not that lucky.

“Got a bit of a hang over?” Shepard teased.

“Don’t you?”

“Biotic’s don’t get them,” She answered with a smirk. Revan’s response was only to groan loudly. Shepard and Miranda both laughed again.

“Hey whatever happened to my surprise?” Shepard asked, just remembering Revan had never delivered. The warrior just muttered something about ‘later’ and ‘firedancing’ before slamming her head back in the pillow, causing the other women to laugh.

Once the laughter died down they were wrapped in a silence that could only be described as awkward. Shepard honestly didn’t know what to say or do, she had never really been in this kind of a position before. Miranda was the one who ended up breaking the silence, not with words but through her shifting.

Her head was scanning the room as she shuffled to the edge of the bed, still clinging onto the blanket to cover herself. Shepard chuckled as she watched the blankets being pulled from Revan, who didn’t seem to notice apart from burying her face further in the pillow. Shepard took a minute to enjoy the view of the heavily muscled, tattooed backside and firmest ass ever, before returning her attention to Miranda who had found her underwear and was quickly putting it on.

Shepard had to take another minute to enjoy that view as well. It wasn’t until Miranda moved from the bed and began collecting her actual clothes that she was snapped out of her wandering thoughts and memories from last night.

What could she say? Shepard didn’t want this to be awkward, well not more than it already was and she definitely didn’t want this to ruin their friendship. It was pretty clear from everything that was said and happened last night that Miranda had feelings for Revan. Shepard didn’t want there to be any resentment, or anything even close to that.

She cared for Miranda, now it was just in a slightly confusing way that she couldn’t quite sort out at the moment. Her mind scrambled for something, anything to help the situation. It wasn’t until Miranda was scrambling back into her clothes, her gaze falling over Revan, who was finally rolling over and pulling the blanket back over her body.

Her eyes blinking rapidly, she simply looked back at Miranda, then to Shepard, then back to Miranda. Shepard saw Miranda blush as her gaze switched between her and Revan several times before she quickly turned away.

“I need to go,” She muttered, moving towards the door in a hurry. It was then that Shepard finally knew exactly what to say.

“Hey Miranda,” The woman stopped, half turning to look back. “See you tonight?” She let the grin spread across her face, she was completely serious and wanted to make sure Miranda knew it. Her grin turned into a smile as she watched the other woman blush deeply, faintly smiling in return before hurrying into the elevator.

She turned to look at Revan now, grinning at her surprised expression. “And people say nothing good comes from drinking.” Revan chuckled in response, giving a matching grin. Shepard honestly didn’t know who was luckier with this development, regardless, she had finally made up her mind on the situation. It was fucking awesome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sequels to this!


	3. The Captain and the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU!! Shepard is a captain in the navy, hunting pirates. Revan is her most dangerous foe. As they fight, they begin to respect eachother. Could there be more?

The spray of the ocean, the smell of the salt, the wind in her hair. There was nothing better in the world. Shepard smiled as she closed her eyes, just taking in all the sensations. They had been stuck in port for far too long, dealing with all the bullshit politics. One more day and she would have started to get violent. She could only put on a nice face for so long. Thank god Governor Anderson had taken pity on her and dispatched her on this phony mission.

Well, technically it wasn’t a fake mission. Officially they were patrolling the area for pirates. What the nobles didn’t know was that this area had been clear of the blighters for weeks now. Shepard had run off all the pirate captains—well, all except one. But Revan’s ship had disappeared a few weeks back. Thus, the lack of activity.

Shepard sighed wistfully as she thought of her rival. She had been hunting the pirate for half her career. Revan was easily the most notorious pirate that sailed the seas. He had come onto the scene two years ago, and quickly made his name. Nobody could stand against him, neither pirate nor navy. Revan was a master tactician, an unrivaled swordsman, and an unparalleled sailor. It was like the very seas bent to his will. It wasn’t any surprise that rumours had begun to circulate that the man wasn’t mortal, but a manifestation of the seas mighty wrath.

Over her career Shepard had come into conflict with Revan over a dozen times. Despite never actually having captured or killed the man, she was proud to say she had held her own against him. Nobody else could say that. True, she had been handed her share of defeats by him, but he never left unscathed either. She knew that after three separate battles he had been forced to acquire a new ship. Of course, she was running on her fifth right now…

Still, over the course of their battles, Shepard had begun to enjoy their contest. Revan was not like other pirates. He was intelligent. He challenged her like nobody ever had. Hell, it was from her battles with Revan that she had become even more capable, as a captain and in swordsmanship.

 Her first duel with Revan had…well it had been an embarrassment. Revan had disarmed her within three strokes. His movements had been so fast, so powerful, there was nothing she could do. Shepard was no slouch with the blade. She had proven that in dozens of duels. But Revan was in a league of his own. She was certain he had taken pity on her, letting her live after the duel. He had simply tied her and her crew up, before pilfering the cargo they were to guard. After that day Shepard had thrown herself into training like never before. She had travelled far and wide to learn from the greatest swordsmen. Her last duel with Revan had ended in a draw. It had been one of the proudest moments of her life.

Her conflicts with Revan were so exhilarating. They made her feel so alive. Even if she lost, she always learned from them, became better. She looked forward to each encounter with excitement. After each encounter, she found herself longing for the next. She dreaded the day their contests came to an end. What would she do? There would never be another Revan.

Part of her felt that Revan shared the same sentiment. After all, after all of his victories, Revan had always let her go. There had been occasions when she was at his mercy, but Revan always turned his ship around and sailed off.

One of the most interesting things about their contests was that after all this time, Shepard had never seen Revan’s face, nor ever heard the man’s voice. He wore a full suit of metal armour and helmet, an odd choice for anyone serving on a ship. Likely the man had no fear of drowning. The outfit also served to hide all aspects of Revan. All Shepard knew was that he was well built…and had a fantastic ass. Oh, if only he were a woman. Shepard felt herself grin at that image.

“What are you day dreaming about?” Garrus’s voice tore Shepard from her thoughts.

She looked up at her first mate, his short blond hair waving in the wind. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement, and a grin stretched across his lips, pulling his blue painted cheeks up. A tradition of his tribe.

“You got that goofy grin on your face.”

“Dreaming about a new first mate,” Shepard replied, not missing a beat. She made sure to keep the grin on her face. “Someone much better looking to start. Nice personality. Maybe someone who wasn’t scared to get involved in a close fight.”

“I’ll remember that next time I’m covering you,” Garrus chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Honestly, he was the best first mate anyone could ask for. Smart, loyal, and the best damn shot out there.

“Just remember, I die and you gotta lead this lot.”

“What a loving captain we have,” Joker, the helmsman cut in. “Really inspires, eh Garrus? You know if you wanna lead a mutiny I won’t stand in your way.”

“Please,” Shepard scoffed. “Like he could take me.”

“Oh we’d get Grunt to fight you,” Joker added quickly.

“Ha! Grunt would never betray me!” Shepard leaned over the railing, shouting to the man in question. “Right Grunt?”

“I’d crush both their skulls!” the massive man shouted, doing that creepy slow laugh of his. Well creepy to everyone but Shepard—she found it cute. She had picked up the giant of a man a year ago. He had been kept as a slave all his life. When Shepard freed him she had also needed to teach him about the world, and since then he had become like her kid. A kid that was twice her size and could crush her head in his hands.

“See?” She turned back to her two crewmen, a triumphant smirk on her face. “You’ll just have to put up with my tyranny.”

Before anyone could continue the banter, the distant sound of thundering cannons ripped through the air, along with the cry from the crows nest.

“Ships sighted! Off to starboard!”

Shepard pulled the telescope from her pocket, honing in on the distant shapes. They were still too far to make out any colours, but it seemed a clear battle. Three ships against one. If there was one thing Shepard hated, it was an unfair fight. Probably pirates preying on a merchant ship.

“Joker, come about, lets go save them. Full sail!” The ship became a flurry of activity as everybody snapped to their stations.

She didn’t even need to give Garrus the order. Her first mate was already running below decks, ensuring that all the guns were ready to fire. Shepard kept an eye on the battle. She was surprised when the lone ship masterfully maneuvered between two of the attackers, forcing them to fire on each other. They followed this up with a perfectly placed salvo, which spelled the death for one attacker.

Unfortunately, it didn’t matter how good this captain was—there was only so much a person could do. While avoiding one salvo, the lone ship took caught half of another salvo. Though they were still operational, they were sure to have suffered damage. Suddenly the ship swung about, having caught the wind at a perfect angle to speed them beside one of the ships. Clearly it was a boarding attack. The other ship wouldn’t fire on their allies.

Shepard leaned over the railing to shout at Garrus, who was standing at the hatch below deck.

“Sight in that third ship! Get their attention before they can join the boarding!” She then turned to Joker. “Make straight for them, get the chaser guns a clean shot. We need them to focus on us.”

“Aye, aye.”

Shepard gripped the railing tightly as she watched the battle unfold. When they were close enough to fire, she almost didn’t hear it. Instead, her eyes had honed in on the flag flying from the lone ship. She would recognize that tusked skull anywhere. It was Revan.

It wasn’t until Joker swung them to port, trying to line up a broadside strike, that she was snapped back into reality. It was Revan she had ordered them to save. She noted Joker giving her a hesitant look, obviously having seen the flag as well. But Shepard didn’t hesitate.

“Fire broadside!” she shouted as they drifted into line.

The roar of the cannons was monstrous. Her ship had a rather impressive array of cannons. Not only that, but it was surprisingly quick too. They had managed to close on the other ship before it could board Revan’s ship. She had noted the other flags as well. Revan was under attack from pirates. At least she didn’t suffer a moral dilemma here.

“Brace!” Shepard knew the return shot would be coming any second. As the crew braced for the salvo, Joker did his best to swing the ship, facing the broadside head on to ensure most of the shots missed.

Shepard felt the ship shudder as it was struck by cannon balls. But Joker had done well in mitigating the damage.

“Shot ready!” yelled Garrus. He was standing on the stairs, able to oversee the gun deck and also what was going on up top.

“Fire!”

Another deafening roar of thunder as her crew fired another salvo. The enemy ship shuddered, its crew screaming as they died, many falling over the edge to be swallowed by the churning sea. They couldn’t take another shot like that.

“Looks like their running!” shouted Joker, looking from the ship to her, awaiting orders.

“Swing about, load another shot. Don’t let them escape!” Not only were these pirates scum, but they had ambushed Revan three against one and still failed to triumph. They didn’t deserve to sail these seas!

“Shot ready!”

“Fire!”

Shepard watched with a grin as the salvo hit home. The enemy ship shuddered, groaning loudly as it tried to remain together. But it was not to be. Men screamed and jumped overboard as the ship failed, beginning its descent to the black depths below.

As the ship swung about, Shepard turned her attention to the only other ship which still contained life. They were close, and silence stretched across the air as the two ships came alongside each other. It was clear Revan’s ship was heavily damaged. There was no way he could win another fight. Shepard could also see his crew. They were bloodied and battered. But they all looked fierce, ready to fight.

Shepard knew this was it, this was her chance. All she had to do was give the order. She glanced down at Garrus, and he gave her a quick nod. The cannons were loaded. At this close range, it was impossible to miss. The effects would be devastating. She could end it all.

Her eyes looked back up. She saw Revan standing at the forecastle, facing her as their ships glided past each other. His black and red armour was covered in blood, and a gleaming cutlass in each hand dripped with more ruby red. Shepard felt those eyes lock. She knew those hard, steel grey eyes well. She could feel them on her. Revan knew what she knew.

It was funny how easy the decision came. It should have been a struggle. Hell, Shepard had been anticipating a large internal debate to rage once she had noticed Revan’s flag. But there wasn’t one. There was only acceptance of a single idea. Nothing else even entered her mind.

“Swing us around Joker. Take us back to port.” She never took her eyes off Revan as she gave the order. She was sure her crew would be looking at her in utter confusion.

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

The ship began to turn, but still the eye contact was not broken. Shepard couldn’t help but smile. She was sure Revan would be confused by now. Hell, she should have been confused herself. But she wasn’t. It was simple. She didn’t want this to end. She still wanted Revan around. Shepard reached up, tipping her hat towards the pirate, a smile still on her face. Neither of them looked away, even as their ships headed in opposite directions. Even when they had long faded into the distance, Shepard still smiled.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the day continuing their patrol route. The damage to the ship was light so immediate repairs weren’t needed. By the end of the eighth day they had docked at a nearby port for a quick fix and restock of supplies. They weren’t equipped for an extended stay out on sea. Besides, part of their duties were to make stops at ports and ensure everything was fine. Some of the towns out here were often subject to pirate raids or attacks from enemy naval forces. Anderson had specifically mentioned this port as one she should stop at. They had recently lost their governor. Shepard had orders to send a message when she arrived, and was to ensure the peace was kept until she received further orders.

When they finally arrived, it was a complete disaster. The local garrison was lazy and utterly useless. Crime was running rampant and trade was plummeting. Shepard sent off her report immediately. Then she decided to start cracking down. First she started with the garrison, immediately sacking anyone who was part of the corruption. Then she drilled them until they cried. She had to use her crew to carry out the garrison’s usual duty during this time, but they performed the job well.

By the end of the second week she had started to whip the garrison into shape. Many pirates and criminals had either been hung, imprisoned or run off. Frankly, Shepard was rather proud of her work. When the new governor arrived they would have an easier time settling in. She was looking forward to setting sail again. There had been an increase in skirmishes with rival navies over the past week. Shepard wanted to get back into the fight.

The last letter she received said the new governor would be arriving in a few days. Shepard had ensured the Normandy was ready to depart the second they were able. The last few days were quiet, so Shepard gave the crew leave until the governor arrived. After she had seen to the garrison’s patrol duties and ensured everything was running smoothly, Shepard decided to take the night off as well.

The tavern was loud and full of merriment. Many of the townsfolk greeted her with a cheer as she walked in. Despite her crack down, they appreciated her bringing law and order back to the town. That and they loved her winning charm of course.

Shepard enjoyed the warm, welcoming atmosphere. She saw several of her crew around, many dancing to the faced paced music, smiles on their faces. She was happy to see them enjoying themselves. She leaned against the wall, enjoying her drink as she scanned the bar, a smile on her face.

Her eyes landed on the door just as it opened, three figures walking in. Two were men.One was grizzled and scarred, his short black hair containing streaks of grey, and he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face as he scanned the room. His dress was light, and an old and well-used sword was strapped to his hip. The second was a tall, lithely built man with black hair and sharp blue eyes. He stood ramrod straight and surveyed the room with a critical eye. He wore a jet-black uniform of some kind, with a sword at his hip and a perfectly maintained rifle across his back. At a glance Shepard took him for a soldier but the other man looked like a pirate…or a privateer. It was hard to tell sometimes.

But it was the third figure who held Shepard’s attention. The woman was tall, perhaps six feet. Her skin was a beautiful bronze, but it looked natural and not from long hours in the sun. Her body was incredibly strong and well built, a fact highlighted by her black, sleeveless tunic. Her muscled arms were covered in black tattoos that looked like some kind of writing. Her long black hair was done up in a large braid that disappeared past her shoulders. She had a beautifully crafted cutlass on each hip.

Shepard felt her breath hitch as she laid eyes on the woman. Never before had she seen anyone more beautiful. She almost fell out of her chair when the woman began heading in her direction. The woman had a stony expression on her face the entire time, but her eyes never wavered. It wasn’t until she sat down across from Shepard that she realized she was holding her breath.

This close, Shepard finally saw the woman’s eyes. Eyes she would recognize anywhere. That beautiful steel grey, almost silver colour. Eyes that were hard, determined, but were also alight with passion every time they fought.

“Revan?” Shepard breathed, her eyes wide in amazement for so many reasons.

“Good evenin captain.” The woman, Revan, smirked ever so slightly as she spoke. Her voice contained a strong accent. “Ya look surprised.”

“I thought…you…you’re-” Shepard stammered, trying to organize her thoughts.

“A woman?” Revan raised a single eyebrow, and that smirk, so faint, was still present.

“Yeah…” Shepard couldn’t stop her eyes from roving over the woman. Revan was so beautiful it was painful. How the hell had she not realized Revan was a woman? They had fought a dozen times! Although that armour did hide a lot…

“I get that a lot,” the woman simply shrugged. She took a visible look around the room before continuing. “Haven’t seen ya around in a while.” Revan’s voice was perfectly level, but Shepard swore she detected a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“I’ve been stuck here keeping order until the new governor arrives,” Shepard found herself answering easily. It should have been difficult, having a conversation with such an infamous pirate. But this was Revan!

“Sorry bout that.”

“For what?” Shepard looked at the other woman in confusion.

“I killed the last one,” Revan answered easily, clearly not caring to what she was admitting to. “Although really I did ya a favour. He was a prick and completely ineffective. He had no issues offering harbour ta pirates fer a price.”

“So why would you kill him?” Shepard leaned forward slightly, She found herself hanging on the woman’s every word. After all this time, she was actually having a conversation with Revan. The one person who was her equal…probably more than her equal.

“He was lettin things slip too far,” Revan shrugged again as she answered. “So how much longer will ya be here?”

“That eager to fight again?” Shepard couldn’t keep the grin from her face. She was sure her excitement was audible.

“I am,” That faint grin returned. “It’s been far too long.”

“Why wait any longer?” Shepard spoke the second the idea entered her mind. “If you’re that desperate for some action…” Shepard smirked, realizing the meaning of her own words and not regretting them for a second.

Her heartbeat picked up when she saw a spark of interest in those steel grey eyes. That barely visible grin became slightly more visible. Shepard rose from her chair, still looking into those stunning eyes.

“I’ll be happy to oblige.” Without waiting for an answer, Shepard turned and headed out of the tavern.

She had only made it three steps before Revan pulled up beside her. Shepard’s heart was racing like never before, and she loved it. The anticipation was something she was familiar with, but this time it was different. This duel would be different. Revan was here, unarmoured. They would truly be face to face for the first time. Shepard had no idea what would happen tonight, so she decided to do her best to ensure privacy.

She led Revan down to the docks, where the Normandy was waiting. The ship would be deserted, and after a quick dismissal of the guards, they were truly alone as they walked onto the deck. The night was clear and the moon and stars shone brightly, giving them plenty of light.

Shepard turned to Revan, finding the other woman slowly walking about the deck, her hand running along several surfaces and a soft smile on her face. The moonlight shone off her hair and skin. She looked like a goddess.

“This is a beautiful ship,” Revan spoke softly, almost with reverence. “It’ll serve ya well.”

“It has,” Shepard nodded, just getting lost in taking in the sight before her. When Revan moved to stand a few paces away Shepard remembered why they were here. “Ready?” she asked, a grin naturally coming to her face.

“Always.” Revan matched her grin, and this time it was easily noticeable. They both drew their blades and leapt into battle without hesitation.

The battle was beautiful. Shepard couldn’t describe it any other way. Revan fought with such ferocity and grace—it was breathtaking to behold. The way her body moved, how her hair flew like a whip, the fierce look in her eyes, the way the moonlight made her glow. Shepard really didn’t know how she lost the fight. Probably equal parts being distracted and Revan just being the superior swordsman. But eventually she wound up pressed against the railing, a gleaming silver blade resting against her throat.

Shepard was breathing heavily, but it wasn’t all from the fight. Revan was so close she could feel the woman’s hot breath on her face. She could feel the heat radiating off the tattooed woman. Shepard’s heart was hammering in her chest as she got lost in the moment. The sensations were overwhelming. Which is probably part of the reason she practically slammed her lips into Revan’s.

The feeling felt indescribable, like fire shooting through her body, leaving the most pleasant tingling sensation coursing through her. Revan’s lips defied all description. They were heaven. Shepard felt the raven-haired beauty hesitate for only a heartbeat. Then Revan was pushing forward, kissing back with just as much fire.

Shepard lost all sense of time. She remembered every detail vividly. From their kiss, to stumbling into her quarters. She remembered the feeling of Revan’s fingers as they tore away her clothing, leaving trails of fire in their way as they roamed over her exposed skin. She would never forget the sight of Revan’s naked body, glowing in the moonlight and glistening with sweat. The sounds of the tattooed woman in the throes of passion were the most incredible sound in the world. The only thing that even came close was the feel of Revan’s tongue and fingers as she brought Shepard to the brink and then sent her hurtling over into pure ecstasy.

Shepard knew they must have been at it for hours, falling into sleep for short spans, only to wake up and begin all over again. When she woke for the last time, the morning sun was streaming through the windows. Her body was sore all over, but in the most pleasant way imaginable.

She was immediately aware of the lack of a body beside her. She quickly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of what had to be the greatest ass in the world. Revan was just bending over to collect her clothes.

“Now that’s a sight I don’t mind waking up to.” Shepard grinned as she continued starring dreamily.

Revan hiked up her pants before turning around. A grin that was easily visible graced her lips. This also gave Shepard the perfect view of the most mazing abs to ever grace a human body and breasts she just wanted to bury her face in. Revan’s hair was free of its braid, spilling around her in cascading waves of glorious black. Her hair was messy but in a way that managed to look both stunning and on purpose.

“Likewise.” Revan’s eyes slowly tracked along Shepard’s entire body, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

“So how long you in port for?” Shepard asked, still watching contentedly as the woman continued to dress. Although she was disappointed by the coverings, she did enjoy watching Revan’s body move.

“We’re leavin tonight,” Revan answered shortly, buckling her blades to her waist.

“Oh,” Shepard tried to keep the disappointment from her voice.

Frankly, she really didn’t know what to expect here. Revan was a criminal after all and it was her duty to put a stop to her activities and bring her to justice. But…fuck, things sure were complicated now.

“We’ll see each other again.” Revan had finished collecting all her gear and now turned to face Shepard. “We always do.” She grinned faintly before leaning down to press a surprisingly soft kiss to Shepard’s lips. “Until next time, Shepard.”

 

* * *

 

It was four more painful days before Shepard received another message from Anderson. The days had been even worse than before. Now she wanted to get back to sea even more. Out there she could meet Revan.

She had been dreading the next message from Anderson. The last few days’ sailors had been talking about the increase in raids and enemy naval forces in the area. Shepard didn’t know what she would do if she was forced to stay here any longer.

She was holding her breath as she read it, but soon let out a sigh of relief. The Governor would be here in the next few days. But Shepard was being ordered back out to sea. They needed to strike at the enemy forces nearby and keep harassing them until a greater force could be gathered. They would set sail tomorrow at dawn.

Shepard spent the rest of the evening ensuring everything was ready for their departure. When she was sure everything was set, she turned in for the night. She was eager for the dreams that awaited her. They would have to suffice until she saw Revan again.

In the morning she was not roused by the warmth of the sunlight or Garrus knocking at her door, telling her she had overslept again. Instead it was the thunderous sound of cannons and the screams of the dying that tore her from her pleasant dreams.

Shepard shot up from her bed, heart hammering as she rolled to grab her sword. She threw on her jacket as she ran from her room. The sun had barely begun to rise, but the chaos was already erupting everywhere.

Three enemy warships had sailed into the harbour and were bombarding the town. One was sailing in close, likely to land troops. The town only had a small fort, and its batteries weren’t firing back. When Shepard came out of her cabin she saw her crew running about. The starboard broadside was facing the oncoming ships and the crew was scrambling to get it ready.

“Garrus!” she shouted, walking through the chaos to find her first mate. He was standing in the middle of the deck, trying to organize the crew.

“Shepard!” He turned at her arrival. “What are your orders?”

“Get the ship moving, blow past that blockade. Rendezvous with the governor’s convoy and hit these bastards from behind.”

“Where will you be?”

“I just finished whipping that garrison into shape! I’m not gonna let ‘em get themselves killed now. Just hurry it up Garrus.” Shepard walked down the ramp, not bothering to look back. “Get moving Garrus!”

She knew the garrison would collapse without her. She needed to organize the resistance. Garrus could get the Normandy out of here in one piece. Hell, maybe he would even arrive in time with those reinforcements. But she couldn’t think on that now, she had a job to do.

Shepard ran through the town, yelling at the civilians to get indoors. Cannon balls tore through the air, almost taking her out twice. But she made it to the garrison mostly unscathed. They had just gotten the cannons firing. They were obviously scared, but she couldn’t let that stop them. After getting them organized Shepard led half the garrison out into the town. The enemy would be hitting the shores soon. They had a better chance fighting them in the streets.

She spread them out around six different streets, instructing them to launch ambushes. Shepard left them to their positions and headed closer to the shore. The enemy warship had dropped anchor and dozens of rowboats were just reaching the shore. Shepard ducked into a nearby alcove, drawing her sword and readying her pistol.

It only took a few minutes before the first group moved past her position. Shepard threw herself right into their midst, firing her pistol into the face of the first soldier. She thrust her blade into another, spinning to slash a throat. She ducked under a bayonet, slicing open a belly. She stepped back to avoid a thrust before piercing a heart. A roll avoided a shot to the face and her blade to his throat ended the final threat.

Shepard didn’t hesitate before breaking into a run, seeking another group. She reloaded her pistol as she ran, finishing just in time to fire at another group. She dispatched the seven soldiers, only earning a cut along her arm. The next group of five gave her a gash on her right shoulder. Ten more dead had a cut along her side and leg.

As she pulled her blade from the last soldier Shepard leaned heavily against a nearby building. She took a deep steadying breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. She could do this. There could only be a few hundred more. Simple.

The thunder of cannons interrupted her thoughts, but this one was more distant…Shepard broke into a run, trying to get a clear view. Garrus must be back! The governor must have been close to the town.

She ground to a halt, an unrestrained grin breaking out on her face as she saw one of the enemy warships going up in flames. The second was already taking another broadside in full. But it wasn’t the Normandy. Nor the governor. Revan’s tusked skull flag flew proudly as the ship continued to pummel the enemy.

Shepard rubbed her eyes, trying to clear it of blood, sweat, and soot. She must be seeing things. Even after all that, the ship was still there. Revan was still there. Two volleys later and the second warship joined the first. Then Revan’s ship was speeding towards the final enemy.

The enemy was well prepared. They fired their broadside, reaping terrible damage on Revan’s ship. Another volley and Shepard’s heart tried to beat out of her chest. What was Revan thinking, charging like that? What was she even doing here?

Another broadside ripped into Revan’s ship. But still it didn’t stop. The distance disappeared into nothing. Revan’s ship slammed into the enemy warship, the fortified prow tearing through the enemy hull. Mere seconds later Revan’s ship exploded in a mighty fireball, taking the enemy with it.

Before Shepard could scream in agony and terror, her eyes picked out movement. Several shapes…rowboats! They had come from Revan’s ship! Shepard was about to run towards the beach, but a volley of musket fire behind her reminded her of her duty. As much as she wanted to run into Revan and kiss her senseless right now, she had her responsibility

Shepard turned and ran back into the fight with renewed fury. The fight had moved toward the fort. Dead bodies from both sides littered the ground, and the melee was furious. Shepard threw herself into the battle, cutting down all who opposed her. The fight was brutal and by the end only a few of the garrison remained alive. But the enemy were all dead.

But the sound of fighting continued in the distance. Shepard took off towards the sound, and she arrived to find a battle even more furious than the one she had just finished. In the middle of all the chaos was Revan. Her armour was painted in the blood of her enemies, her blades a blur as she cut a bloody swath through the enemy.

Shepard threw herself into the fray, cutting down two enemies before they even had a chance to react to her presence. Between herself, Revan and her crew, they cut down all who stood before them. Before long they stood surrounded by bodies, the sand turning red around them.

Shepard’s eyes turned to Revan, and she felt those silver pools turn to her. There were so many things running through her mind. So many thoughts and feelings. Shepard struggled for words, anything to say how she felt. _Fuck it._

She leapt forward, her hands tearing away at that obtrusive mask. She slammed her lips into Revan’s. Not caring for the bodies around them, the people who watched, or that fact that she was bleeding all over this wonderful woman. She didn’t care about anything else right now, just those wonderful lips that pressed back into hers with equal vigor.

 

* * *

 

Garrus returned a few hours later, and he was obviously surprised by what he had found. Revan had disappeared as soon as the ships were nearing. But that wasn’t a surprise. Shepard at least knew she was still around. They hadn’t been able to spend any alone time together, as there was a lot to get sorted after the attack.

Shepard met Garrus and the governor, immediately getting to work in restoring the town. By the next day things were well in hand and Shepard had to set sail. They had orders to go on the attack. But for the first time in her life, Shepard wasn’t excited to set sail.

She hadn’t seen the woman since she disappeared. She had looked, obviously, but Revan was nowhere to be found. So, with a heavy heart she prepared to set sail. The Normandy was in decent shape, although they were under crewed—a few number had been lost in the attack.

Just as Shepard was about to order the ramps pulled up, a crowd began walking towards the ship. At their head was the unmistakable form of Revan, although she wasn’t wearing her helmet. Her black hair was back in its braid and she strode confidently onto the Normandy, her crew behind her. Shepard just stared dumbly as the woman glanced around. When their eyes finally met there was the faintest of smiles on Revan’s lips.

“Heard you need some new crew. Permission to come aboard, Shepard?”

Shepard couldn’t stop the smile from her lips. “Welcome aboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me requests on Tumblr! Eagle9177


	4. A Little Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt my friend gave me
> 
> "Explain it to me again, slowly this time"

Was EDI in charge of automatically calibrating this? Because it was awful. Surely, she was more intelligent than that, right? Or maybe he was just that good. Garrus chuckled to himself at the thought. He’d been spending too much time with Shepard.

He was just finishing up his calibrations when he heard the battery door open. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the woman herself walk in. He opened his mouth to greet her, but then he noticed her appearance.

She was only wearing a sports bra and sweatpants. Sweat glistened across her body. Her hair was a complete mess, sticking up in multiple directions. She had a panicked look on her face—forest green eyes were wide, and her breathing was ragged. There were also a few nasty looking bruises and red marks scattered across her body.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Shepard’s voice was higher than usual and her words came out in a jumbled rush.

“Shepard what the hell is wrong?” Garrus instantly forgot his work and turned to his best friend as she began pacing wildly across the room.

“Fuck!” Shepard shouted, her hands fisting into her hair. That explained the mess it was in. “Fuckityfuckfuckfuckerfuck!”

“Shepard!” Garrus raised his voice, something he never did with her, but it managed to get her attention. “What’s going on?”

“RevanandIweresparringandthenItotallylostcontrolandkissedherbutshelikekissedmebackandthenwetotallyfuckedandohmygodIfuckedRevanandthenitwasallweirdandshitandshejustgotdressedandleftandsodidIandfuckfuckfuckfuc—”

Garrus grabbed Shepard as she walked past him again, roughly hauling her over to his cot and forcing her to sit. “Shepard! I need you to take a deep breath alright?” He knelt in front of her, still looking into her wild eyes.

Shepard nodded, still somewhat jerky, but she did manage to take a few deep, shuddering breaths.

“Alright. Explain it to me again. Slowly this time, okay?”

Shepard nodded, but just continued breathing for another moment. “So, Revan and I were sparring. She uh…she pinned me and I just kinda…lost control. I kissed her.”

Garrus had to repress the urge to congratulate Shepard. She had been pining after Revan for so long. You could cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife. How their daily sparring matches didn’t turn into sex every time, he would never know. For now he said nothing. He knew Shepard needed to get it all out.

“And like, there was this moment, where she froze. But then she kissed me back. Like KISSED me.” Shepard leaned back, thumping against the cot as she drew her legs up. “Holy fuck it was so hot. And shit, it just got so out of control, we just started tearing at each other’s clothes and sh—” Shepard cut herself off, bringing both hands to her face and groaning loudly. “Oh my god I fucked Revan.”

It was a fight to repress his laugh, but Garrus persevered. He waited for his friend to continue, but when she remained silent he figured it was finally time to ask some questions.

“So congratulations!” And maybe tease her a bit. The glare he received made him laugh, but he held out his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Seriously though, why are you so upset?”

“Because! Now shit’s gonna be all weird and awkward. Fuck Garrus.” She sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. “You shouldda seen us after. She couldn’t even look me in the eye. We just got dressed in the most awkward silence ever and she went back to her room and I left.”

“Why does it have to be awkward and weird? I thought you wanted to be with her.”

“I do!” Shepard said quickly, half sitting up before flopping back down with another sigh. “But like…I don’t know how. Fuck. I don’t do relationships Garrus. I can’t even remember the last time I fucked someone I had actual feelings for. Fucking I can do, and shit do I wanna fuck her again.” She rubbed her face so hard it had to hurt.

Garrus didn’t speak, he just watched his friend with concern. No matter how hard Shepard tried to hide it, Garrus knew just how insecure she was about certain things. He knew she was scared to mess up a relationship with Revan. In all the time they’d known each other Shepard had never been in a relationship, never even wanted to be in one. He’d never seen her this torn up over someone.

“But what if she wants more? What if I want more?”

“Would that be so bad?” he asked gently, hoping she would come to the right answer. He wanted his friend happy and he had never seen her happier than when she was with Revan.

“What if I fuck it up?” Her voice broke then, the walls were finally down. No more pretending.

“What if you don’t?” She didn’t respond to that so he pushed forward, sometimes she needed it. “Shepard, I’ve never seen you so crazy about anyone. You deserve a shot at happiness. If the Reapers were to blow us all to hell next week, what would your greatest regret be?”

“You mean besides not stopping them?” she asked with a humourless laugh.

“Besides that.” He kept his voice serious, knowing she was trying to keep herself from being serious. She was trying to put the walls back up.

“Never figuring out if Turians have balls and never kicking you in them.” She grinned over at him, but it was a lie, he could see the quiver in her lips, see her glassy eyes shining in the light.

“Shepard…”

“Not spending every moment fucking Revan.” Her voice trembled, her eyes going back to the ceiling. She was trying so hard to regain some control, to build the walls, even just a little. “Not waking up in her arms.” The tears fell, she finally gave up the fight. “Fuck.”

Garrus just waited silently. This wasn’t a time to say anything. Shepard hated breaking down, being weak. Sometimes she needed it, but she also needed the time to pull herself together again.

“So, what are you going to do?” he asked, after the tears had stopped and her body was no longer shaking with silent sobs.

“Punch you in the face, then hug you.” She sat up on the cot, giving him a shaky smile. “Then…see if Revan is crazy.”

“That’s the Shepard I know.”


	5. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from a friend.
> 
> "I'm way too sober for this"
> 
> It ended up being super angsty.

The music was loud, obnoxiously loud. And it was awful. Not even music really, more like random noises played at the highest level possible. Shepard hated these clubs more than anything. The only thing that made it redeemable was that her crew was enjoying themselves.

Joker had convinced her to take everyone out to some bar on the Citadel for a night off. Things had been stressful lately, so it was easy to agree. Shepard could use a night of not giving a shit herself.

The redhead sighed as she glanced around the bar. Everyone was having fun. She couldn’t help but grin when she noticed Tali and Garrus dancing rather closely together. She’d been prodding the adorable little Quarian all night. Looks like it was finally paying off.

She continued her scanning, slowly locating everyone in the crew. A few people came by and tried to get her attention—a guy that had to be on some kind of steroids, and a very well endowed Asari. Shepard had waved them both off. She wasn’t in the mood. All she wanted to do was get drunk and not think about shit tonight.

Her forest green eyes stopped scanning the bar as they finally landed on the last two members of the crew. She felt her throat constrict, and her heart began hammering so hard it drowned out the noise of the bar.

Revan and Miranda were seated way back in a dark corner, right next to each other, leaning in close.

Fuck, she looked so beautiful. Her arms were exposed in her tank top, and every single movement made them flex in some way. Her black hair was undone, travelling past her shoulders like a raven’s wings. Every so often the light would catch it just right, showing off those red tips. Even from here, Shepard could see a faint smile on the warrior’s face. She was so gorgeous.

“I’m too sober for this,” Shepard muttered bitterly, finishing off her drink and signalling for a new one before glancing back at the couple.

Shepard felt her stomach churn, like she was going to be sick. Her hand began to shake ever so slightly as Revan reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Miranda’s face. Her palm rested on the Cerberus officer’s cheek for a moment before both of them leaned in, their lips connecting in a slow, but obviously passionate kiss.

Shepard had to look away. She couldn’t breath. She needed out. She stumbled out of her seat, chugging her drink as she left the bar. She almost fell outside as the door opened. She pushed herself against the wall, her eyes closing. She tried to take in deep breaths, but they only came out as shuddering coughs.

 _Can’t breath. I can’t fucking breath!_ She felt her pulse start racing as panic flooded her system. She stumbled away from the door, trying to get away. She ended up falling to the ground in the back alley, landing in a puddle of…she probably didn’t want to know what it was.

Shepard felt herself laugh but it came out only as a ragged sob. Here she was. The great Commander Shepard, first human Spectre in history, crying in the alley of some dingy bar. How the fuck had it come to this?

She leaned against the wall, not giving a shit anymore. Why should she? Nobody else did. They were all lost in their own happiness. They had everything they wanted. But what about her?

She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes so hard it hurt, trying to stop the tears before they fell. When had she become such a pathetic mess? Maybe she had always been one. Maybe that’s why Revan didn’t want her.

Not that she could blame the warrior. Shepard was a shit show of baggage, emotional instability, and just plain fucking stupid. Why would someone like Revan want her when they could have someone like Miranda?

Miranda was everything she wasn’t—smart, beautiful, talented, graceful, and actually mature enough to admit her own fucking feelings. How had Shepard ever thought she stood a chance?

Why would Revan want some stupid fucking orphan who barely passed high school math? She could have Miranda, someone who was so smart she figured out how to bring said stupid orphan back to life. Revan and Miranda were made for each other.

Her chest felt so tight it hurt. Every breath was agony. But she deserved it. Deserved it for being so foolish, for thinking she had a chance. Revan deserved so much better. And she got it.

She struggled to force it all away. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to feel any of this. She didn’t want to feel a thing.

She didn’t remember how she did it, maybe the pain got to be too much that it finally broke her, numbed her to everything. Shepard only remembered flashes from that point. She remembered staggering back into the bar and drinking. Everything. She felt nothing. She remembered looking over, seeing Revan and Miranda had left. She drank more. 

She remembered an Asari coming up to her. She looked strong, probably a commando. She felt nothing. She remembered tumbling out of the bar and into a cab, her arms wrapped around a warm body. She felt nothing.

She woke up in a foreign bed with an Asari straddling her. Blue lips were blazing a trail down her torso. Finally, she felt.

She felt empty.

 


	6. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt.
> 
> "What are you afraid of?"  
> "You."
> 
> Fluffy and angsty!

Revan took steadying breaths, and she stared at the door like it was her greatest adversary. She knew this was something she needed to do, for herself, for her own bloody sanity. She couldn’t believe it had come to this. She never thought she would be the one doing the pushing. Fuck, she wished it wasn’t.

Taking a final breath, she walked towards the door. It opened automatically as she got closer. Inside she immediately found her target, sitting at the bar. Two empty bottles sat on the counter, a third was clutched tightly in a hand.

Shepard didn’t even turn at her entrance. She redhead just sat, her forehead in her palm, making no sound, no movement. She was still wearing her loose tank top and sweatpants. Revan suspected she hadn’t changed all week.

Without a word, Revan took a seat next to the redhead. Neither said a word. The warrior considered prying the bottle from Shepard’s hand and downing it herself. No, she didn’t need that. Yes, she was nervous, but also…hell, she was excited. She was almost certain Shepard felt the same way. She just needed a push, apparently. Revan could do that.

“Are we ever going to talk about it?” Revan finally asked, figuring she should just get right to it. She always preferred being blunt.

Shepard said nothing, but her hand dropped from her head as she took a long drink from the bottle. Her head dangled, messy hair falling around her face. The soft lights made it glow like fire. Her porcelain skin radiated.

Even her scars, the few that etched their way across her body, looked beautiful. Revan had them all memorized. Two on the left arm—they formed three different ninety-degree angles, eventually coming together at the end. One on the right forearm that was just a horizontal line running for three inches. One on her right shoulder that split off at the bottom, lines running in opposite directions for an inch. Even though it couldn’t be seen, she knew there were three more on her stomach, forming a random pattern of straight lines and ninety-degree turns.

They were a part of Shepard, all a part of this strong, beautiful woman who had entranced her since they met. She was an absolute joy to be around. Her smile radiated through her eyes, lighting up her face in a glow that always left Revan breathless. Her laugh was pure, unfiltered and unrestrained. It was music, plain and simple, and Revan wanted to listen to it all day long.

“We need to talk about it,” Revan said softly, still looking at the woman before her. Even so distraught, even with her rumbled clothes, messy hair, and clear need of a shower, she was beautiful.

Shepard still didn’t respond. She only took another drink, her face still hidden by her hair.

“Jane,” Revan whispered the name like it was something sacred. She supposed it almost was. Nobody called her that. It was like an unspoken rule, whether they knew how much the woman actually hated her name or not. Nobody spoke it aloud.

But Jane was who she needed to reach. The woman who Shepard protected with everything she had. The woman who was running, trying desperately not to let the world hurt her anymore than it already had. She was battered and bruised, broken by the world. But Revan loved her just as much as she loved Shepard.

The redhead visibly flinched at the name, and she still didn’t look up, but she finally spoke.

“You know the worst part?” She didn’t wait for an answer, just gave a humourless chuckle. “I can’t fucking get drunk. All this fucking machinery in me purges all toxins from my blood. Third bottle and I don’t even have a damn buzz. How the fuck am I supposed to cope with shit now?”

“By talking to me,” Revan answered instantly, her hand reaching out to rest on a slim, but muscled shoulder. The skin felt hot under her palm, smooth like the finest of silks. She wanted to feel it all day long.

“I can’t talk to you.” Shepard’s voice was barely a whisper, as she shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Revan kept her voice gentle, moving her had away after feeling how tense it was making the redhead. She tried to ignore the stab of hurt such a small thing sent through her. She almost laughed. For all Revan’s power and skill, the woman before her had the potential to destroy her so easily. That may even happen tonight. Revan had tried to prepare herself for that.

Shepard didn’t answer again, simply drinking from the bottle. Revan could see the tension in her body, like she was ready to flee at any moment. Her knuckles turned white around the bottle she gripped, and her other hand was propped against the counter, ready to push her body away. To flee.

“What are you so afraid of?” She was almost shocked as the question came out right as the realization hit her. She’d seen Shepard angry, seen her sad, seen her doubt, but never scared. Silence stretched before them, heavy and oppressive. The only sound Revan could hear was the pounding of her own heart.

“You.” It was a whisper, hoarse and ragged and trembling with emotion that was ready to break free any second.

Revan didn’t have time to process, even if she could understand. Shepard suddenly shot back from the bar, bottle scattering to the floor, spilling its contents. The redhead was on her feet, moving towards the exit at a run.

Revan simply reacted. She scrambled off her seat in a frantic movement. The only thing running through her mind was to stop Shepard. Don’t let her run. The normally graceful warrior tripped over her own feet in her rush, managing to wrap her arms around a thin waist, dragging the owner to the ground with her.

Shepard tried to squirm away, but Revan managed to maneuver her body over the redhead. Even in her frantic state to stop the redhead, she felt their bodies press together, their thin clothing doing nothing to stop the heat she felt from Shepard. The redhead stopped struggling, her breath hitching as their breasts pressed firmly against each other’s, burning, electric friction shooting through their bodies as Revan pulled herself up to stare into bright green eyes.

She loved those eyes so much. There were subtle shifts in the colour. Sometimes it would be dark and rich, like the needles on a pine tree, and other times they would lighten, shining like brilliant emeralds. Right now they were dark, darker than they’d ever been.

Revan struggled to find her voice. All she could feel was where their bodies still touched. Heat rushed through her like waves of fire and she wanted to revel in it. She could feel Shepard’s breath hitting her face, coming out in heavy bursts.  All she could look at was those dark eyes which were growing darker every second. Those lips, those lips she had tasted only once. Lips she wanted to, needed to taste again. She wanted to lose herself in Shepard, in everything she wanted so badly.

Revan had no chance to reign any control over herself. Shepard’s head lifted as her lips slammed into Revan’s. It felt like someone was shooting lightning into her lips and it was surging around her body, burning her in a glorious heat, making her body ache for more.

The kiss was frantic, teeth, lips and tongue clashing in a storm of emotion that left both women breathless and craving more. They didn’t stop until their lungs burned and screamed for air.

Their lips separated, both women breathing heavily, chests heaving against each other. Still, their lips only remained an inch apart, occasionally brushing with a heavy breath, just a fleeting touch that had Revan’s whole body tingling.

They stared at each other, and Revan could see the storm of emotion in those lovely eyes, which were slowly coming back from their lust filled haze. She raised her hand, placing her palm on a soft, scarred cheek. So warm. So soft.

“Why are you scared of me?” Her voice was a whisper, but they were still so close. She knew Shepard could hear her.

“You make me want more.” That normally joyful voice was ragged, shaking with fear. “More than I think I can have. Than I have any right to have.” Her eyes turned glassy, tears threatening to spill over any second. “I’ve never wanted more. Never needed more. But you make me want it. I want it all. I want you, Revan. I want you in my arms every night, I want to be in your arms every morning.” The dam finally broke, tears breaking free as her voice finally shattered.  “I want the fucking white picket fence and little demons running around with my hair and your eyes! I want the family I always wanted but was fucking terrified to have!”

Shepard’s body shook as sobs wracked her. She trembled beneath Revan, her eyes such a storm that it left the warrior breathless. Her heart surged, beating wildly in her chest, trying to escape, trying desperately to reach the woman beneath her, to let her know that it belonged to her.

“I want you, everything you are. I want everything.”

Without thought, without debate, with only a conviction she’d never felt before, Revan smiled down at the woman who owned her, body and soul.

“I’m yours.”


	7. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Citadel DLC party. This is a sequel to "A Night Of Surprises"

 Fucking hell. Why was her life just one giant shit show after another? Why couldn’t anything be simple? Fuck’s sake, she couldn’t even go out to goddamn dinner without a group of murderous assholes trying to kill her!

Shepard rounded the corner, silenced pistol held ready. There was only a slight limp in her left leg from the fall earlier…and being shot. But her advanced healing was dealing with most of that. She looked across the street, to the skycar rental place. She just needed to get there. Brooks was still chattering in her ear, but she ignored that for now.

She was just running across a walkway, sliding into cover before the mercs noticed her, when a new voice broke through her com.

“Shepard?” She recognized that heavily accented voice anywhere.

“Revan?” Shepard felt relief flood through her.

“Joker contacted me. I’m tracking yer location. What’s yer status?”

“Umm, excuse me but who are you?” Brooks’ voice cut off any reply Shepard was about to offer.

“Who the fuck are _you_?” Revan growled into the com.

“This is supposed to be a secure—”

“Stop. Talking. Now.” Revan’s voice was low, that dangerous edge to it that always came before the lightsabers were out and a lot of people started to die. Luckily Brooks was smart enough to pick up on that. “Shepard, Miranda and I are on our way. Send me a rendezvous point.”

“Wait, Miranda? What’s she doing here?” Shepard didn’t bother disguising her surprise. Last she heard Miranda was still getting Oriana and her family settled.

“Later, Shepard. Rendezvous point.”

“Ummm…I can do that.” Brooks’ voice was meek, and it made Shepard laugh. Revan didn’t even need to be present to scare the shit outta people.

“Then do it.” A second of silence followed. “Got it. ETA, three minutes. Stay safe Shepard.”

“Please,” she grinned as she began moving again, taking aim at a merc’ss head. “It’s me.” She laughed as Revan huffed before ending the call.

Shepard pulled the trigger, firing four rapid shots, breaking through the shield and then finally, the merc’s skull. She ran forward as the others saw him drop, they turned, firing at Shepard. There were only a few. She could totally do this.

She charged one, slamming into him hard enough to send him flying down into the abyss below the street. She fired at the last one, forcing them into cover. Shepard sprinted to close the distance and rounded the pillar the merc was behind. She slammed an elbow into his face, knocking him back as she fired three point blank shots to his head.

Shepard wasted no time running for the skycar lot. She could only hope it wasn’t crawling with mercs. She could hear the sounds of fighting beyond the heavy security doors, and the sound made her grin. She pressed her omnitool to the door, quickly hacking through the security.

The doors slid open and Shepard’s grin got even bigger at the sight. Merc bodies were strewn around the lot. Revan currently had one lightsaber in a merc’s gut behind her, and another in the chest of one in front of her. Miranda had three lifted in a biotic field and was picking them off with single shots. The bodies fell to the ground lifeless, and Revan pulled her lightsabers free, letting her bodies drop as well.

Both women turned and walked over to Shepard. Revan was wearing her helmet, so it was impossible to see her expression, but as soon as she spoke, it was obvious she was grinning.

“Shepard. Ya look good.”

Miranda chuckled faintly beside the larger woman. “The wet lettuce is particularly charming.” The former Cerberus officer reached forward to pluck said greenery from the mess of red hair.

“I know, I’m hot.” She grinned at both woman, despite the faint flush in her cheeks.

“We killed all the mercs in the area,” Revan nodded towards the corpses. “Should be able ta make a clean—” she was cut off by the sound of approaching shuttles, the open hatches filled with more mercs. “Nevermind. More fuckin idiots ta kill.” Revan nodded to Miranda before both of them looked back to Shepard.

“Why don’t you take a breather?” Miranda had a faint smile on her face, body already lighting up with her biotic field. “We can handle this.”

In unison, both women moved forward, unleashing all hell on the poor mercs. Shepard grinned as she watched the display. “I love my girlfriends.”

 

 

* * *

 

**10:45 P.M**

Shepard smiled to herself as she looked around the room. Music was blaring through the apartment. She had been convinced to not fill the entire playlist with her music, but she was only willing to be talked down to a fifty-fifty ratio. She did at least make sure her music was more attuned for a party.

Everyone was scattered around the apartment in groups. At this point everyone had arrived and was drinking liberally. Laughter filled the air and it made her smile. Deciding to abandon her perch on the balcony, Shepard headed in to mingle. Tonight was gonna be wild.

 

* * *

 

**11:54 P.M**

Shepard heard the loud crack of a whip, followed by breaking glass and the sounds of cheering. She left the group in the kitchen and headed towards the bar. What she found was a group of drunk morons. She was just surprised to find one of her girlfriends among them.

Garrus, Wrex, Grunt, Zaeed, and Jack were all gathered against the far wall, staring towards the bar.

Revan was in front of them, her whip ignited in one hand. With a quick flick of her wrist it lashed out, shattering one of the many bottles lined up on the bar. Despite the absurdity of what she was seeing, Shepard still had to take a moment to admire the other woman.

To say she had been shocked when Revan showed up would have been an understatement. Shepard had been utterly flabbergasted. Revan was wearing a dress. An actual, honest to god dress. And she looked fucking hot. By this point Shepard knew Revan had a secret girly side, but it was rare for her to show it in front of so many people.

Unsurprisingly, the dress was black with deep red highlights scattered about it in various swirling patterns. The dress ended in a series of lacy skirts at various lengths, the longest just brushing her knee. Of course, her arms were bare. Covering those up was a crime. And of course she was wearing boots, but they were sexy black leather boots. Revan’s hair was unbound, flowing freely in all its wild glory. Her bronze skin glowed in the light, powerful arms flexing with every crack of the whip. Right…the whip.

“What’s going on here?” Shepard asked, still not able to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous woman before her.

“We wanted to see how good Revan really was with that whip,” Zaeed explained, taking a long drink.

“It’s too easy!” Garrus was surprisingly the one who chimed in now. “Anyone could hit those.”

Revan whirled around, graceful as a dancer, her dress fluttering with the action and giving Shepard view of wonderfully muscled thigh.

“Whaddya suggest?” The grin in Revan’s voice was audible.

“Think you can hit it outta the air?” Garrus wiggled his bottle.

“Can you throw?” Revan shot back with a laugh, moving to stand against the bar.

“Just try not to wreck Shepard’s new apartment when you miss.”

Garrus was quick to throw the bottle, and it nearly hit the ceiling when the whip lashed out, almost too fast to see. The bottle was cut clean in two, but the pieces hovered in the air, floating towards the trash can behind the bar and dropping in.

“Try again bird brain.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Shepard,” Garrus shook his head, laughing. Jack was already levitating a dozen bottles towards them.

Shepard just shook her head, stepping towards Revan and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Just don’t destroy the new place.”

“‘course!” Revan grinned at her, a rare look of complete, unguarded happiness on her face.

“Alright Revvy,” Jack was grinning, still levitating the bottles. “Let’s see how good ya really are.”

Shepard decided it was probably best to just walk away at that point.

 

* * *

 

**12:22 A.M**

People were officially drunk. Shepard was _slightly_ more sober than most. But she was still feeling the buzz. She walked into the kitchen, where a large group had decided to start dancing.

Jack was on the table, doing a very good impression of an Asari dancer in Afterlife. Tali and Traynor actually had some pretty good moves. Cortez was doing alright. Unsurprisingly, Samara was quite skilled. Garrus was dancing exactly like Shepard herself would! And that bastard always made fun of her!

Before she could start busting his balls over that however, her eyes landed on Miranda. The former Cerberus officer had also shown up in a dress. A tight white and red number that hugged her so damn tightly. It was beautiful. Miranda’s hips moved hypnotically, demanding Shepard’s eyes devour every sway, every single movement.

She felt her mouth water at the sight, hands twitching at her sides, dying to touch. Her eyes tracked up slowly, from that ass which was out of this world, up a slender back, to the feathery raven hair that shined like silk, swishing gently with every movement.

“You just gonna stand there gawking at the cheerleader Shep?” Jack was grinning from her position on the table.

The statement caused Miranda to spin around, still keeping utterly perfect time with the music. A smirk settled on her lips as her eyes did a slow crawl up Shepard’s body. She should have felt underdressed, considering both her girlfriends had shown up in sexy as hell dresses, while Shepard was just in her tank top and duty pants. But the way Miranda’s eyes devoured her, you’d think she was wearing the sexiest lingerie in existence.

“Hey there stranger.” Miranda’s voice matched her eyes. Those ice blue eyes were half lidded. Fuck, Miranda had the best bedroom eyes ever.

“Oh my god get a room,” Jack made mock gagging noises before chugging the drink on the table beside her.

“We plan on it.” Miranda offered the redhead a wink before slowly spinning back around. Shepard definitely did not imagine the extra sway she was putting in her hips now. The redhead beat a hasty retreat before she mauled Miranda in front of everyone.

 

 

* * *

 

**1:18 A.M**

            “Come on! Ash, you gotta back me up on this!” James sounded indignant as he spoke.

“What’s all this?” Shepard asked, as she came up to the group, leaning gratefully against the railing. She really needed to slow down her drinking.

“James here thinks that his physical condition is superior to biotics.” Liara was rolling her eyes as she explained.

Shepard took a quick glance around the group and laughed. “Really James? Gonna go there with this crowd?” Liara, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, and herself made up the biotics. Only Ashley and James were unpowered.

“Look, biotics are bad ass, no question!” he held up his hands in surrender, although he was still flexing. “But it’s unpredictable, has all that cooldown time. But with all this?” He made a gesture of flexing again. “No cool down, the hotter the better.”

“Biotics are not unpredictable with training.” It was Miranda’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Okay, maybe not unpredictable, but they are what they are, ya know? Can’t change em. But…well look at this!” Again another show of flexing. Shepard would admit, dude was jacked, as big as Revan actually.

“Come on Shepard,” James looked at her. “You agree with me right?”

“Are you asking me which is best?” she grinned at the man, already knowing her answer.

“Yeah!”

Shepard glanced over at Miranda, the two sharing a knowing look before she answered. “Neither.” The look of confusion was priceless. “Revan’s force is way stronger than anything.”

“Oh come on!” James whined. “I mean, yeah I’ve heard it’s impressive but—”

“Hey Revan, hun!” Shepard turned and shouted down at the group gathered in the living room.

Wrex, Garrus, and Javick were gathered around the coffee table, watching Zaeed and Revan, who were stabbing knives between their fingers at a rapid pace.

Revan’s hand immediately stilled at her voice and her head snapped up to Shepard. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” she asked, a faint chuckle in her throat.

“Provin who’s got the most skill,” Zaeed grunted.

“And totally fucking up my coffee table?”

Revan at the decency to look a bit ashamed. She rubbed the back of her neck, glancing away. “I’ll buy ya a new one.” Even if she had been mad, Shepard couldn’t stay made at that adorable look.

“Looks like yer not the only one who can use a whip, eh?” Zaeed was grinning at Revan, who just threw her knife between the man’s fingers, which just made him laugh.

“Whaddya need?” Revan asked, looking back up to her.

“James doesn’t think your powers are better than biotics and just being super jacked. Mind showing him how wrong he is?” By now the group around Shepard were all standing against the railing as well.

            Almost immediately every single person in the apartment was lifted off their feet. Shouts of surprise, glee, and in the case of Jack and Zaeed, a stream of unending curses filled the air. Shepard and Miranda were the only two who looked totally comfortable. It wasn’t the first time they’d been lifted like this.

She turned to James, whose eyes were comically wide. “That enough proof for ya?”

“Holy shit!” James exclaimed. “Remind me not to fuck with you.” He was looking down at Revan in astonishment.

“Smart.” Everyone in the room spoke in unison.

“Thanks hun! You can put everyone down now!” Shepard beamed a smile at the warrior.

Everyone was lowered to the ground, but Shepard was lifted slightly higher and then brought forward and down towards Revan. She narrowly missed kicking Zaeed in the head as she came to a stop right in front of the warrior. Revan grinned as she pressed her lips to Shepard’s.

Both immediately threw themselves into the kiss, tongues colliding in a furious battle for glorious dominance. After a moment, they both drew back, breathless and wearing matching grins.

Without a word Revan levitated her back up to the balcony. She looked at Miranda, who just looked amused.

“I think Miranda feels left out!” she shouted down to the warrior. Not even a second later Miranda giggled, actually giggled—she was truly hammered by this point—as she was levitated down and given the same treatment as Shepard.

When the former Cerberus officer was set back down on the balcony, sporting a huge blush, Shepard didn’t hesitate to step forward and claim the still slightly swollen lips. Miranda moaned, caught off guard by the action as Shepard’s tongue immediately sought out her mouth. But the raven haired woman was quick to recover, and retaliate.

When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, they were both smiling like drunk, happy idiots. Shepard glanced over at the others. Jack was rolling her eyes and mock gagging again. Jacob didn’t look bothered in the least, and Liara was sporting a surprisingly soft smile. Meanwhile, Ashley and James looked utterly bewildered. Right. Sometimes Shepard forgot they had only ever seen her with Revan on a few occasions, with Miranda having been in hiding and all.

“Wait…what?” Of course it was James who spoke first. “The three of you?” His voice even cracked at the end.

“Yeah,” Shepard grinned. “Until Jack finally admits she has the hots for Miranda.”

“Fuck you Shepard!”

“Only if Miranda and Revan join,” she wiggled her eyebrows at the now pissed off woman, her grin only growing bigger.

“Shepard,” Miranda’s voice was exasperated. “Stop talking.” Warm palms grabbed her face and forced her back into waiting lips. Shepard didn’t mind in the least.

 

 

* * *

 

**2:44 A.M**

 

“At least a pistol.”

Shepard could hear Revan’s soft muttering from down the hall. She peeked around the corner to see the warrior scanning one of the spare rooms, where the gym equipment was.

“Could easily put one in the nightstand. Maybe a Hurricane tucked behind the pullup bar.” There was a pause, and she could hear Zaeed’s voice coming from the omni-tool.

“Never figured you’d be going fer guns.”

“She’s always got a knife on her.”

“Really?”

“Course! What kinda woman doesn’t carry a knife?” Revan continued talking as she walked from the room, a slight sway in her steps.

“I can rig up a flashbang by the entrance to the study. Give plenty of time to take out an attacker.”

“Yes!” Revan sounded far too excited. “Sword above the door, obviously.”

“I can put some micro explosives in this glass wall.” Garrus’s voice joined in as Revan walked towards the front door, where the Turian was looking at said wall.

“DNA scanner can pick out hostiles immediately.” Revan and Garrus bumped fists. Actually bumped fists!

“What are you guys doing?” Shepard finally asked, whatever it was, she was sure she had to stop it.

“Shepard!” Garrus and Revan both spun to face her.

“Ah shit. I can hear the old ball and chain now.” Zaeed’s voice whispered harshly over the com.

“We were just uh…admiring the décor!” Garrus fumbled for words, he was shouting by the end. “And uhh…oh look Tali needs me!” The Turian beat a hasty retreat.

“Revan?”

“Don’t tell her,” Zaeed whispered again. “She won’t understand.”

“Shepard, my love,” Revan’s tone was beseeching, and a bit adorable. “Yer an amazing woman. So strong and talented. But I need to know yer safe! Anyone could come in here and attack you! There’s gotta be at least one weapon in every room! Booby traps and-”

“Revan,” Shepard tried to keep from laughing and remain at a calming tone. “You’re sweet. But I think placing explosives around my apartment will just end badly, don’t you?”

“But-”

“Come on, what would Miranda say?”

As if waiting for a cue, the very woman in question spoke through the com. “Revan, I finished rigging the fireplace. You done with the front door?”

Shepard just sighed and walked away. Her girlfriends were way too drunk and she was not drunk enough.

 

* * *

 

**3:39 A.M**

“How long have they been at it?” Miranda’s voice drifted into her ear, a chin dropping to rest on her shoulder, arms going around her waist

“Like twenty minutes now,” Shepard replied, doing her best to repress her yawn. She was officially too drunk and getting too tired to keep drinking anymore.

Last she checked, Grunt was passed out in one of the showers. Tali was curled up on one of the spare beds with Garrus, which was adorable. Zaeed was passed out in a chair in the living room, living up to his buzz saw comparison. Traynor was asleep on the couch upstairs, along with Joker and EDI. Hopefully. Wrex was passed out at the bar. Last she’d seen, Jack had gone to check on Grunt. Liara and Javick were both asleep in the TV room, with Liara curled up in a chair and Javick resting against it on the floor.

The only people still awake were Shepard and Miranda, who were on the balcony, looking down into the scene at the living room. Jacob, James, and Revan were all currently engaged in a push-up competition.

By now, all three were beginning to tire. They’d been going hard and fast as hell for the first while, but now each rep was clearly a struggle. Ashley was in the room watching, her eyes never leaving James.

As much as Shepard enjoyed seeing Revan’s muscles on full display, right now she had far better uses in mind for them.

“Revan,” Shepard called down. “Are you done yet?”

“Almost,” Revan grunted, doing another shaky push-up. “They’re gonna quit soon.”

“In your dreams!” James half shouted half cried as he did another push-up.

“Well Miranda and I are going to bed. Don’t take too long, or you’ll miss all the fun.” She grinned down at the warrior, feeling Miranda’s matching grin against her cheek.

“I’m out.” Revan’s reply was immediate. She jumped to her feet and took two running steps forward before propelling herself into the air and landing on the balcony, making a beeline for the bedroom, already reaching to unzip her dress. Shepard and Miranda both hurried to follow.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me requests on Tumblr! Eagle9177


	8. Efficiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut and fluff!  
> May or may not be based upon a personal experience....

If there was one word Shepard could use to some up Revan, that wasn’t a comment on how damn hot she was, it would be efficient. The warrior was efficient in everything she did, from her movements, to her words, everything was calculated, nothing was wasted.

It was the clearest when she fought. Revan was a marvel to watch when she was fighting. She could be so fluid and graceful, but also so damn strong and overwhelming, it was magnificent to behold. No movement was wasted. Every attack, every step, it was all calculated, it was all leading somewhere. Efficient.

When Revan worked on one of her many projects, she never wasted time. Progress was always being made. And when a project stalled for whatever reason, Revan just used that time to work on another project. Her time was never wasted. Efficient.

Even her speech. Revan didn’t make idle chatter. She didn’t waste time with pointless words or platitudes. She said exactly what she meant, all the time. Sometimes that pissed Shepard off, but most of the time she found it endearing. Revan never said more words than she needed, and they always had the maximum effect. Efficient.

But it was the smaller things that Shepard found most endearing, things she hadn’t noticed until they started falling asleep next to eachother and spending their mornings together. Even in those moments, Revan was efficient.

When things became hot and heavy, Revan could have them both out of their clothes in twenty seconds flat. Shepard had timed it. Fifteen seconds if they didn’t care about having their clothes ruined. It didn’t come as much of a surprise that Revan could literally rip Shepard’s shirt off her. Crazy hot too. And efficient.

When they slept, Revan always found the most comfortable position. If it was too hot, then Revan always ensured they were still touching in some way, while still remaining as cool as possible. On chillier nights, Revan had the most contact possible, ensuring Shepard could leach as much of the warriors body heat as possible. Her cuddling was extremely efficient.

In the mornings, she always knew the quickest way to wake Shepard, each method differed depending on the type of morning they had. If they had a mission, or somewhere important to be, a firm shake, maybe a tickle if Shepard was being very stubborn. When they could afford to linger in bed, a gentle, but still firm nip to Shepard’s neck, right at her pulse point. That always got her up and alert. Efficient.

In the shower Revan would be clean and finished all her hygiene care in four and a half minutes. Once that was taken care of, she was ready to get out. Efficient. Unfortunately, this was not an area she appreciated the warrior’s efficiency.

Shepard liked to linger in the shower, taking as long as she could possibly get away with. The fact that she had a naked, wet Revan with her only made her want to stay longer. And so it became Shepard’s mission to find a way to keep the warrior in the shower the longest.

At first, and most obviously, Shepard tried to use sex. She was incredibly surprised to find Revan adamantly against it. Which was odd. She had been surprised to learn the stoic warrior had a VERY healthy sexual appetite, easily keeping up with Shepard, sometimes even outdoing her. She’d gotten Revan to waver, but never had the warrior given in, nor had she revealed why she was so against shower sex.

Next, Shepard had tried her best puppy dog eyes. They usually worked whenever she was desperate. But this time, Revan would just roll her eyes, chuckle, and give Shepard a kiss before leaving the glorious stream of hot water.

Shepard had also tried distracting Revan with conversation. She would get the warrior to talk about a subject she was very passionate about. But Revan would instead just sum up quickly, or sometimes she would simply get out and continue talking.

Shepard had tried everything she could think of to convince the warrior to stay in the shower. Bribery, challenges, arguments, pleading, nothing seemed to work and it frustrated the redhead. But she was determined and stubborn, she knew one day she would succeed.

Finally, the day came when Shepard decided to revisit her old tactic. It had almost worked before, it just needed refinement. So, Shepard took a lesson from her girlfriend. She was going to be efficient.

 

* * *

 

The water was warm, as usual. Not quite as hot as Shepard usually kept it. But she had quickly learned that Revan kept a very strict control over the temperature of their showers. It didn’t bother Shepard so she never bothered fighting it. Wet, naked Revan was pretty persuasive.

Shepard was momentarily distracted from her plan as she watched the soapy water run down her girlfriends muscular back. The way the light and water played together to highlight the flexing muscles, how the black tattoo’s covering her back stood out even more.

Right, plan. Shepard blinked, tearing her eyes away from that oh so fine back. Revan was just finishing up washing her body. Which meant she was only a moment away from getting out. It was time to act.

Shepard grinned as she stepped forward, she was certain this would work. She grabbed Revan’s hips from behind and quickly spun the larger woman around, pushing her against the wall. It was imperative she acted fast.

She didn’t even take in the warrior’s surprised looked as Shepard pulled her down into a searing kiss, the redhead’s tongue immediately diving into the warriors hot mouth, claiming every inch.

Revan moaned into the kiss, caught off guard by the sudden action, her guard was lowered. Now was time for the main event.

Revan had three incredibly sensitive area’s, apart from the glaringly obvious ones between her legs. First was just underneath her chin, a good nip to the sensitive flesh there was always very well received. The second, was her breasts, specifically having them sucked. Shepard was always more than happy to worship that area. The third, was Revan’s stomach, the warrior always struggled to maintain her composure at even the slightest brush of Shepard’s fingers against the hard, steel like expanse of her stomach.

And so, Shepard planned an all blitzkrieg. She would assault all three area’s rapidly, giving no quarter, destroying all of Revan’s defences before going in for the kill.

Just as Revan started to pull back from the kiss, Shepard lowered her lips, latching into the sensitive skin of the warrior’s throat, biting and licking without mercy. At the same time, her left hand went down to firmly grasp one breast, her thumb and forefinger pinching an already frim nipple. Her right hand moved lower, dragging her nails along the flat expanse of Revan’s steel like stomach.

Revan’s head tilted back, likely without thought, as she hissed in pleasure. Her body moving forward of its own free well, pressing into Shepard’s touch. The redhead didn’t contain her grin as she moved lower. Her mouth attended the unoccupied breast, sucking a rock hard nipple and as much flesh as possible into her mouth.

“Fuck,” Revan groaned, “She-what’re ya-”

Shepard silenced the warrior by forcing another moan out, via biting down on a dark nipple. She cold feel Revan’s hands burying in her wet hair, but making no effort to remove her, yet. She knew Revan would regain her composure if she lost momentum.

The redhead dropped to her knees, dragging her tongue and scrapping her teeth along the frim planes of Revan’s stomach. Unfortunately Revan was so damn tall she couldn’t reach the warriors breasts from her knees. But it did put her at the perfect level for something even better.

Shepard didn’t hesitate to press her face between the warrior’s thighs, she pushed strong legs apart with her shoulders. Her tongue came out, dragging along Revan’s entire slit. The warrior groaned again, her hips bucking.

Shepard grinned. One hand moved back up to scratch along Revan’s stomach, the other parted velvet lips, giving her better access. The redhead once more wasted no time. She buried her tongue into the warrior’s hot, dripping core.

The scent or Revan surrounded her. The feel of the warrior beneath her fingers. The taste of Revan on her tongue. The powerful moans that echoed in the small space. It all drove Shepard wild.

She probed as far as her tongue would allow several times before replacing the slick muscle with two fingers. Revan’s walls instantly clamped around the digits, making both women groan in pleasure.

“Shepard,” Revan groaned, both her hands fisting in wet, fiery locks, but it was not to push away. She pulled the redhead closer. “Fuck.”

Shepard hummed as wrapped her lips around a pulsing clit. Revan moaned at the vibrations. She continued to pump her fingers inside the warrior, curling them at the perfect spot that she knew drove Revan wild. She alternated by sucking on a frim clit and licking like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

With all her work, pushing so many of Revan’s buttons at once, it didn’t come as a surprise with how quickly the warrior came undone, an orgasm ripping through her. It wasn’t even a surprise how hard the woman came. Her legs trembling, shouting Shepard’s name, the walls of her pussy clenching Shepard’s fingers so tightly it almost hurt.

What came next was a surprise. Revan stood on shaky legs, panting. Shepard looked up at the warrior, not bothering to hide her smug expression. She then noticed the dazed look in Revan’s eyes, how they almost seemed not to see. She noticed how the warrior’s whole body began to sway, her chest still heaving.

“Shi-fuck.” Revan sputtered, teetering dangerously forward.

Shepard tried to scramble to her feet, but didn’t make it in time. Revan toppled forward, crashing into the redhead, who let out a squawk as the much larger, much heavier woman landed on her.

Shepard’s head hit the floor of the shower, causing her to see spots. She blinked through the pain, looking up to see Revan crumpled in the corner, beside Shepard.

“Revan!” Shepard shouted, moving to kneel over the prone warrior. She placed both her hands on Revan’s cheeks, tilting her limp head to look up at her.

Shepard’s heart pounded in her chest. Revan’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated, her gaze was unseeing and her breaths came in big gasps.

“Hey! Sweetheart! Talk to me! Revan!” She held the warrior’s limp head in her hands, trying to get some kind of response.

“Can’t…can’t see.”

“Revan?” Shepard felt her throat tighten. The pounding of her heart in her ears almost drowning out the warrior’s quiet, gasping voice.

“Hot…too…hot. Water…off.” She tried to raise a limp arm, barely managing to point at the shower nob before it flopped down against her leg.

Shepard practically threw herself across the shower, yanking the nob to turn the spray off. She also moved to open the bathroom door, letting the hot, humid air escape. She crawled back over to Revan, grabbing the woman’s still limp head.

“Revan, hey, hun, talk to me.” Shepard had no clue what was going on, but she was scared shitless. Was Revan sick? Was something seriously wrong?

“Do I need to go get Chakwas? Mordin? Who? Revan!” Shepard realized she probably sounded hysterical at this point, but she was freaking the fuck out!

“Jus…jus gimmie a minute.” Revan spoke, her breathing still laboured, but coming out stronger. Her eyes were slowly beginning to focus again.

“Are you okay?” Shepard’s voice was filled with worry, she thought her heart was going to stop at any second from beating too hard.

“I’m fine love.” Revan said, giving Shepard’s hand a gentle pat. Her eyes began to focus again and she seemed able to hold her head up on her own.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Shepard couldn’t control her shriek even if she had wanted to. She was still freaked the hell out.

“I get hot,” Revan said, motioning to herself. “High, internal body temperature, you’ve noticed.”

Well of course Shepard had noticed her girlfriend was like a damn furnace at all hours. It usually made cuddling kick ass.

“’s why I can’t have the shower too hot. I get dizzy. Combine that with you decidin ta jump me and I get too hot. I get dizzy, cant see, sometimes black out fer a few seconds.”

Shepard stared at the warrior, at her still flushed, but completely serious face. She couldn’t stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

“So, your kryptonite is shower sex?”

“Dunno what kryptonite is, but it’s why I don’t shower fer long or have sex in the shower.”

Shepard just laughed more. All these people that were scared shitless of Revan. The big bad warrior who could literally rip a dreadnought apart with her mind. All they had to do was put her in a sauna and she would pass out.

Revan muttered something in Mandalorian, pulling herself to her feet and snatching a towel before leaving the bathroom. It took Shepard a moment to get control of herself again. She followed the warrior out, a smirk still on her face.

“So I guess shower sex really is off the table huh?”

“I don’t wanna pass out all the fuckin time. So yeah.” Revan grumbled, drying herself off.

Shepard pushed her laughter down. She did feel a bit like an ass for pushing Revan and now laughing at her. It was clear the warrior was embarrassed. She didn’t want that. At least not in a way that actually made Revan feel bad.

She came up behind the warrior, wrapping her arms around solid hips, pulling her naked, still damp body flush against Revan’s.

“I’m sorry,” Shepard murmured, pressing feather light kisses to the muscular back in front of her.

“’s okay.” Revan replied, her hands resting over Shepard’s. The tension in the warrior’s body melting away.

“Could we have sex after the shower?” Shepard grinned against the warrior’s hot skin.

“Would make more sense ta have sex before the shower.”

Of course it was. That was efficient.

 


End file.
